Citringelb
by mesmerize2
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Loge Lucy und Paul geglaubt hätte, dass der Graf nur böse Absichten hat? Wenn Lucy und Paul nicht in die Vergangenheit hätten fliehen müssen, wenn sie Gwendolyn selbst aufziehen hätten können? Gwendolyn wird mit 16 in die geheime Wächterloge eingeführt, aber trotz der jahrelangen Vorbereitung, ist sie plötzlich vollkommen hilflos. Liebesgeschichte GideonxGwen
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

_London, 1995_

Paul half seiner hochschwangeren Verlobten die Treppe zum dritten Stock hoch, als Lucy plötzlich stehen blieb.

»Oh Verdammt!«

»Was ist denn Prinzessin?«

»Meine Hose ist nass«, Lucy verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht

"Hä? Hast du dir in die …-« Paul wurde von Lucys schriller Stimme unterbrochen

»Paul! Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, du Idiot! Ruf die Hebamme!«

»Oh Gott ... äh ... ja natürlich... ich bring dich noch hoch ... oh nein ... dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit ... äah ... natürlich musst du hoch ...« Paul ging die Treppe hoch, entschied sich wieder anders und ging wieder runter. Genervt packte Lucy ihm am Arm. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich regelrecht in sein Hemd.

»Ganz ruhig«, sie machte eine Pause und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, "du wirst mich jetzt nach oben bringen und dann die Hebamme anrufen. Dann wirst du mir Decken und viel Wasser holen. Okay?« Lucy gab sich Mühe, Paul zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ein ziehender Schmerz durch ihren Körper jagte. Paul sollte sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen.

Dieser tat währenddessen wie ihm geheißen und eine halbe Stunde später traf die Hebamme - eine nette alte Dame namens Dawn Heller, rund, warm und gutherzig - in die Wohnung ein.

Es dauerte ewig. Dawn hatte Paul aus dem Schlafzimmer verband, mit der Erklärung, dies währe nichts für schwache Mägen. Insgeheim war Paul ihr dankbar. Es war schlimm genug Lucy von der anderen Seite der Tür kreischen zu hören. Er machte sich solche Sorgen. Nicht nur um Lucy und Gwendolyn - diesen Namen hatten sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit ausgesucht, unter anderem - sondern auch darum, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Nach Tante Maddys Prophezeiung, war ihr Mädchen der Rubin. Laut den Wächtern Charlotte, Lucy's Cousine. Die Sache war die, Madeleine's Prophezeiungen - oder was auch immer sie so oft von sich gab - waren wirklich sehr zutreffend. Sie waren noch nie falsch gewesen. Außerdem konnten sich die Wächter der Loge nicht ganz im Klaren sein, schließlich haben sie nur das Geburtstagsdatum vom Rubin, dem zwölftem Zeitreisenden, ausgerechnet, das zufällig auf Charlotte traf. Aber wenn es so weitergehen würde … Paul blickte verzweifelt auf die Uhr. 11.45 zeigte sie an. Eine viertel Stunde also noch. Das könnte knapp werden. Heute war der 6. Oktober, aber nicht mehr lange. 15 Minuten und dann würde Gwendolyn wirklich der Rubin sein, dann wäre es klar. Newton sagte am 7. Oktober, ja am sechsten würde der Rubin geboren werden. 14 Minuten noch. Paul hörte einen grauenhaftes Schreinen. Oh, Lucy! Paul raufte sich seine schwarzen Haare. Es machte ihn verrückt, so hilflos zu sein! 13 Minuten ... 12 .. Lucy's Schreie hallten durch das ganze Haus. 10 ... 9 ... 8 Minuten. 7, 6, 5, 4 Minuten. Paul schwitzte. Er wollte dieses Leben nicht für seine Tochter. Es war gefährlich, zeitstehlend und nicht sehr angenehm. Es würde ihr Leben mehr beeinflussen, als sie es machen könnte. 3 Minuten. 2 Minuten. 1 Minute. Nein, bitte nein. Aber es war schon zu spät. Die große Großvateruhr schlug 12x. Paul stöhnte. Sein armes, armes Mädchen. Jetzt müsste sie ihr auch noch ihre ganze Kindheit in der Loge verbringen. Boah nee.

Ein Kreischen ließ Paul aufschrecken. Zwar war Lucy's Stimme mit eingemischt, aber das .. das war doch ein .. Kind! Paul stand auf und hielt seine Hände vor den Mund. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer schwang auf und eine ziemlich blutverschmierte, jedoch strahlende Dawn kam Paul entgegen.

»Und?«, flüsterte dieser. »Sag, schon!« Sie umarmte ihn stürmlisch und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

»Alles gut. Ein wunderbares gesundes Mädchen.« Sie schniefte und packte Paul an den Schultern. »Jetzt geh schon! Lucy wartet auf dich!«

Das ließ sich Paul nicht zweimal sagen. Er lächelte dankend und lief in das Schlafzimmer. Als er seine Geliebte und sein Kind sah, blieb er abbrubt stehen. Ganz langsam, um seine schlafende Tochter nicht zu wecken, ging er um das Bett herum.

»Paul«, flüsterte Lucy. Sie sah so erschöpft aus, so fertig und doch war sie das schönste auf der ganzen Welt.

»Prinzessin.« Paul lehnte sich rüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihr verschwitztes Haar. Dann blickte er auf das Baby in Lucy's Armen.

»Gwendolyn Sophie Elizabeth de Villiers, du bist wunderhübsch.«, hauchte er. Er liebte schon den Namen, den Klang dieser Namen.

»Ganz wie der Papa mit den kleinen schwarzen Haaren am Kopf!« Lucy strich liebevoll über die rosige Wange ihrer Tochter. Paul blinzelte heftig.

»Darf ich sie auch mal halten?«, fragte er.

"Ja natürlich! Aber sei vorsichtig und halt ihren Kopf!" Lucy reichte ihm das kleine Bündel. Das Mädchen rührte sich und schlug die Augen auf. Ein klares Blau, wie Bergseen, tief und unergründlich.

»Sie hat deine Augen.«, stellte Paul erfreut fest. Gott sei Dank. Noch ein so hübsches Augenpaar auf dieser Welt.

»Wilkommen in deinem neuem Leben, Gwendolyn«

Zwei Stunden später lag das Baby frisch gewaschen und schlafend in dem nun eingeweitem Gitterbettchen. Dawn, die Hebamme, hatte sowohl es als auch Lucy gründlich abgecheckt und dann erklärt, dass es eine wirklich hervorragende Geburt gewesen sei und das klein Gwenny (so sagte es auch jedem Fall Dawn - Paul gefiel dieser Kosename besonders) und Lucy im guten Zustand wären. Sie packe im Moment ihre Sachen ein und räumte das Wohnzimmer auf.

Paul und Lucy saßen derweil in ihrem Schlafzimmer und unterhielten sich - bwz diskutierten.

»Ich will nicht, dass sie ihre Kindheit so verbringen muss wie Gideon. Die Wächster bringen ihm jetzt schon bei wie man sich nach den Sitten im 18. Jahrhundert verbeugt. Der Kleine kann noch nicht mal in ganzen Sätzen sprechen. Nein! Ich lasse das nicht zu!« Lucy haute energisch mit der gebalten

Faust auf das Bett. Die vielen Decken und Kissen muffelten das Geräusch sehr, aber das war ihr egal. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, das ihr Baby, ihre Tochter Gwendolyn, so eine schreckliche Kindheit durchleben würde, wie sie. Jeden Tag um 8.00 Uhr aufstehen, um 8.30 in der Loge sein. Zwei Stunden Gschichte, drei Stunden benehmunterricht bei Giordano, zwei Stunden Tanzen. Mittagessen und wechten. Jeden zweiten Tag Reiten, aber nein, nicht das schöne Reiten, das strickte im Schritt Reiten, immer gerader Rücken, als ob man einen Stock verschluckt hat. Weitere Zwei Stunden Sprache und dann Chronografenkunde. Um 7.00 Uhr strickt in's Bett. Lucy schauderte. Das war nicht das Leben, das sie für Gwendolyn wollte! Welche Mutter würde dies für ihr Kind wollen?

»Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Prinzssin. Das tut dir bestimmt nicht gut« Paul sah ihr in die Augen. »Wir müssen Gwendolyn aber vorbereiten, sie wird es schließlich in der Vergangenheit brauchen, unser kleiner Rubin.« Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, was er immer machte, wenn er frustriret war.

»Und du bist dir sicher das sie der Rubin ist?«, fragte Lucy. Sie wusste die Antwort, aber sie konnte ihr Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben!

»Maddys Visionen waren bis jetzt immer wahr. Und Lucas meint auch, dass es Charlotte nicht sein wird«

»Ihr seid alle so gemein zu Tante Glenda!«, rief Lucy. Ihr Tante war jetzt nicht die Beste, aber sie hatte auch eine gute Seite! Bestimmt ... irgentwo da drinn. »Nur weil sie nicht die aller Netteste ist, heißt das nicht dass ihre Tochter so biestig - äah, so wird wie sie!«, verteidigte Lucy sie. Dann fragte sie: »Wurde Charlotte überhaupt schon geboren?«

»1. ist es Glendas Schuld, dass sie niemand mag. 2. Das hab ich nicht so gemeint und Lucas auch nicht. Gwendolyn hat mehr Gen in sich, in ihr vereinen sich die Montroses und die de Villiers! Im Vergleich zu ihr, ist Charlotte meilenweit weg von der Chance, der Rubin zu werden!« Lucy wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Paul redete unbeschwert weiter. »Und 3. Nein, Charlotte wurde noch nicht geboren. Lucas hat versprochen anzurufen, wenn es soweit ist.« Paul lächelte warm und drückte sie an sich. Lucys Brust fühlte sich so an, als ob sie gleich vor Liebe zu diesen Mann platzen würde. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur die ungewohnte Muttermilch, die ihre Brüste so befriedigend groß machte. Was weiß sie?

»Wie wäre es eigentlich wenn wir Gwendolyn hier, also zuhause ausbilden. Ihr wird alles beigebracht nur ohne Misterien Untericht und ohne Gordiano!« Lucy war die Idee plötzlich gekommen. Es wäre mühsam, aber super für ihre Tochter. Außerdem, fals Gwendolyn doch nicht der Rubin ist - schließlich bestandt noch eine klitzekkleine Möglichkeit, dass Charlotte das Zeitreisegen geerbt hat - würde all die verbrachte Zeit des Lernens nicht allzu verbraucht sein, als wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben in der Loge verbracht hätte.

Paul sprang auf und Lucy erschreckte sich. Besonders als er ihr einen atemberaubenden Kuss gab, war sie ziemlich übrweltigt. War ihr Vorschlag denn so gut gewesen?

»Das ist es! Wir sagen der Loge, Gwenny wäre gestern geboren worden. Niemand würde nur daran

denken, dass sie der Rubin ist!«, ruft er. Was? War er verrückt geworden?

»Und die Geburtsurkunde?« Jetzt zweifelte sie schon an ihrem eigenem Vorschlag. Aber wirklich, wie um himmels willen sollten sie … ?!

»Ach die lassen wir einfach von Dawn fälschen!«, winkte Paul ab.

»[i]Einfach?[/i] Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, Paul!«, meinte Lucy unsicher. Diese Idee wurde immer verrückter. Den Wächtern Gwendolyn's Genmöglichkeit - oder wie man es auch nennen würde - verschweigen? Dawn darum bitte, eine Geburtsurkunde zu fälschen? Was im übrigen total illegal ist! Und dann Gwendolyn im geheimen Misterienunterricht geben!

»Ach was! Du wirst schon sehen, Prinzessin! Gwenny wird das perfekte leben haben! Ich schreib ihr Kinderbücher und du bemalst ihr Zimmer! Ich gehe gleich Dawn fragen!«, rief Paul und begann zu strahlen. Lucy gab sich geschlagen. Wenn Paul es für richtig hält, ist es wahrscheinlich auch so, dachte sie.

»Aber biet ihr wenigstens Geld dafür an. Schließlich geht es hier um Gesetzesbruch!«, rief sie ihm noch hinterher, als er aus dem Zimmer sauste und sich auf das Telefon stürtzte. Er war manchmal etwas zu übermütig.

»Jaja! Und Prinzessin?« Sein Kopf erschien im Türrahmen und er grinste. »Es geht hier um Gwenny!«


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1, Part 1 **

(1996) Ma sagt, ich wäre ein sehr süßes Baby gewesen. Pa sagt ich wäre ein ganz [i]besonderes[/i] Baby gewesen. Ich werde das jetzt einfach als Kompliment interpretieren. Ich, Gwendolyn de Villiers, war goldig als ich klein war! Ja genau! Naja ... okay, ich sah auf den Bildern in den Fotoalben jedenfalls sehr goldig aus! Zum Beispiel auf dem, wo ich schlafend in meinem Bettchen liege, meinen Teddy Dodo im Arm. Soooo süß! Den hat mir Pa zum geschenkt. Ooh ja. Mein allererster Geburtstag...

Hach. Ich hatte ein dunkelgrünes Kleid an, mit weißen Rüschen untem am Saum und eine silberne Kette, die mir Großtante Grace geschenkt hatte, und Ma & Pa haben mir dazu ein Anhänger geschenkt, einen Rubin in Form eines Gänseblümchens mit zur Kette passenden silbernen Verschluss. Wirklich sehr hübsch! Pa sagt, ich hätte immer am Anhänger gelutscht! Waaah! Wie viele Bakterien da wohl dran kleben ... obwohl ich damals anscheinend an fast allem gelutscht oder gekaut habe. An Fernbedienungen, Schuhen, Büchern - am liebsten die Kinderbücher von Pa, an Fenstern leckte ich gern rum und einmal habe ich einen Hund, der mir das Gesicht abschleckte, die Schnauze so doll und hundeartig zurückgeschleckt, dass Pa fast umkippte vor Lachen. Ma fand es nicht so witzig. Mein erstes Wort war übrigens `Ma´. Mit 7 Monaten konnte ich gehen. Pa sagt ich wäre so glücklich gewesen, bin lachend durch die ganze Wohnung gelaufen. Unsere Wohnung ist schon sehr schön. Wir haben zwei große Schlafzimmer, und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, dermein Zimmer war, als ich noch kleiner gewesen bin und noch kein rießen Zimmer gewollt habe.

Ein Bad und der Rest ist alles offen, also Küche, Esszimmer und Wohnzimmer. Und natürlich noch der Flur. Ma hat alle Wände bemalt und das Wohnzimmer ist schon fast eine Bibliothek. Ich find das schön, schließlich liebe ich Bücher. Ma mag lieber Gemälde an der Wand sehen als Bücherregale. Aber Gemälde haben wir auch viele. Ma & Pa haben sie aus der Vergangenheit mitgebracht. Modiglianis und Chagalls hängen im Flur und wenn wir mal knapp bei Kasse sind verkaufen wir einfach einen für ... ach weiß ich für wie viele tausend Pfund. Oh, jetzt bin ich ganz schon vom Thema abgekommen!

Sorry. Also zurück zu meinem erstem Lebensjahr. Ich war anscheinend echt mürrisch als ich meinen ersten Zahn bekommen hab. Pa sagt, er bekommt immer noch Kopfschmerzen, wenn er an diese Zeit denkt. Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen! Ich habe Wasser GEHASST! Hab jedes mal wenn es an das Waschen ging einen rießigen Aufstand mit Anfall und allem drum und dran gemacht.

Tja eigentlich war das auch schon alles wissenswerte am erstem Jahr!

(1997) So, jetzt das zweites Jahr! Ich war ja sooo süß! Ich weiß, das ist ziemlich selbstverliebt, aber wirklich, da fängt ja Lady Arista schon an zu säuseln - obwohl, bei meiner Urgroßmutter ... nein, doch nicht, dafür ist sie echt zu hart. Ich glaub Lady Arista hat nicht mal bei ihren eigenen Kindern gesäuselt.

Wir haben videos, da sitze ich in meinen Hochstuhl, haue die ganze Zeit mit meinem Winneh the Pooh Löffel auf meinen Teller und blabbel so for mich hin: Sachen wie:

"Meine Familee isst Maaa und Paa und Dodo und Graccee und Nicoolas und Madda Rossi und Mista Georg" Gemeint sind bei Mada Rosse Madame Rossini, schließlich haben mich Pa & Mam oft genug in die Wächterloge genommen, aber ich durfte noch nie in die inneren Räume, also nicht in den Drachensaal und so, die mir immer total knuffige altmodische Kleider geschneidert hat. Und Mister George als Miste Georg, weil er mich immer so nett gebabysittet hat. Lieblingsspielzeug war mein Hello Kitty Ball! Ma hat ihn gehasst ('Altes Plastik mit nichts als Luft innen drin', sagte sie immer).

Tja ... hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich voll niedlich war als ich zwei war? Ich bin zum Beispiel einmal zu Grace gegangen und hab ihr gesagt: "Graccee ich hab dich so liebb ich will dich hairaten". Oder ich war mal mit Pa in der Küche Spagetti kochen. Dann leutete die Glocke und er musste kurz zur Haustür. Er hat zu mir gesagt: "Gwenny, du darfst auf keinen Fall die Herdplatte berühren, die ist sehr sehr heiß!" Er ging also schnell an die Tür. Ich hingegen, typisch Kleinkind, wollte testen, ob das auch wirklich stimmte, das was Pa gesagt hatte. Ich drückte meinen kleinen Finger auf die rote Platte, sprang entsetzt auf und lief dann, Hände fuchtelnd, durch die Küche, immer im Kreis und rief "Heiß! Heiß! Heiß!" . *Augenroll*. Pa war sehr besorgt und so, als er hörte was geschehen war und lies meinen Finger unter kaltes Wasser laufen. Ich hatte mich ja nicht schwer verletzt.

Hehe, oder das eine Mal, wo ich den Blumenkopf auf unser Wohnzimmerteppich ausgelehrt habe und dann 'Schokolaadenkuchn' gebacken habe. Pa war sehr verärgert, denn anscheinend war der Teppich voll teuer gewesen oder so. Aber selber schuld - ich mein, wer hat schon richtig teure Sachen in Reichweite eines Zweijährigen? Das ist ja fast so, als ob du einem Alkoholicer ein Bier vor die Nase stellst und sagst "Nicht trinken!" - irgentwann wird er es machen. Okay, dumer Verglecih, aber ihr wisst ja was ich meine! Meine Mutterhat nur gelacht und gemeint, dass ich eine super Köchin werden würde und dass der Teppich sowiso hässlich gewesen sei. Jetzt haben wir einen von IKEA.

1997 bin ich auch zum ersten mal Schlitten gefahren.

Und ich hab auch zum ersten mal an einer Harfe gezupft. Ma hat mich auf einen extra großen Hocker gesetzt und mit meinen Händen in ihren dann Greensleeves gespielt. Pa muss bei dem Lied immer weinen. Es ja auch sehr schön. Apropos Pa! Mit ihm habe ich in dem Jahr zum ersten Mal getanzt. Er hat mich auf seine Füße gestellt und mir 3 verschiedene Menuette beigebracht. Natürlich ging das nicht von heute auf morgen. Mit vier kommte ich sie endlich.

Hmm ... mehr fällt mir jetzt auch nicht mehr ein. Ihr könnt euch aber sehr aufs dritte Jahr freuen!

(1998) KINDERGARTEN! Juhuuu! Ich war so aufgeregt! Ma und Pa haben mich hingefahren, doch als wir dann da waren, wurde mir dann doch mulmig. Richtig schüchtern wie immer setzte ich mich, es war Kennenlernstunde. Neben mir saß ein rothaariger Junge, natürlich nasepopelnd, wie sollte es denn sonst sein, und auf der anderen Seite ein blondes Mädchen mit Sommersprossen, die mich neugierig anschaute. (Bitte nicht vergessen, dass das alles in Kleinkindersprache gesprochen wird, also lispelnd, leise, und so weiter)

"Hallo...ich bin Leslie und wie heißt du?" Sie schaute mich auffordernd an.

"Gwendolyn ... aber du kannst mich Gwenny nennen wenn du willst!"

"Das ist aber ein schöner Name! Wir können ja Freundinen sein wenn du willst" Eigentlich hasste ich es, wenn jemand so etwas sagt und ich erwiederte meistens 'Nein!' .Schließlich würde es sich herausstellen, wie die Person ist, und dann wurde man sowieso automatisch Feunde. Aber ich nickte.

"Ja, ich will"

"Das hört sich ja an wie eine Hochzeit. Da sagen die Leute auch immer 'Ja, ich will'. Ich hab mal so einen Film gesehen" Wir kicherten.

Von da an waren wir Freunde, nach zwei Jahren erklärte und Leslie zu [i]besten[/i] Freunden. Und jetzt sind wir es immer noch. Gwendolyn de Villiers und Leslie Hay - durch dick und dünn! Sie fand meinen Namen übrigens am Anfang total unaussprechbar. "De Vijjereseje oder so ähnlich" sagte sie immer. Jetzt findet sie ihn "absolut mega geil".

Also war Kindergarten echt ein toller Lebensabschnitt meinerseits. Außerdem sind Leslie & ich immer wieder in Ärger geraten. Das Beste war ja, als wir alle Handtücher die Toiletten runtergespült (eher verstopft) haben, außer unsere. Sehr schlau!

Achja ... noch eine listige Story ... Ma hat immer versucht mir Quark aufzudräbgen, aber ich wollte nie dieses eklige Zeug essen, lieber GUMMIBÄRCHEN! Irgendwann hat Ma aufgegeben (oder tat zumindest so). Sie bot mir [i]Sahne[/i] an. Das konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht abschlagen. Obwohl diese Sahne wohl abgelaufen sein musste ... sie schmeckte so ... eklig ...

Schneeschippen. Das war witzig. Ich hatte immer so eine süße kleine Schaufel (blau & rot), während Pa so eine rießen fette hatte - und die hatte er auch dringend nötig, denn in dem Jahr hat es so dermaßen viel geschneit! Als ich dann endlich ein kleines Stück, aber großes für meine Verhältnisse, freigeschaufelt hatte (*wirklich Stolz damals sei*), ging Pa nur kurz an mir vorbei, mit seiner Schaufel und hatte in 5 Sekunden die doppelte Menge an Schnee, für die ich eine viertel Stunde gebraucht hatte, weggeräumt. Dann fing ich an zu weinen und Pa stellte mich auf seine Schaufel und fuhr mich ein kurzes Stück spazieren. Das waren Zeiten.

(1999) Jeden zweiten Sonntag mussten wir die Montroses besuchen gehen. Das war ja manchmal auch ganz lustig mit Grace, Nicolas und Lucas. Grace war schwanger! In drei Monaten ist höchstwahrscheinlich - laut den Ärzten - der Geburtstermin.

Glenda und Charlotte machten es uns nicht leicht. Die ganze Zeit mit dem [i]Charlotte die Genträgerin[/i]-Getue, das geht einem irgendwann auch auf den Keks. Sie taten die ganze Zeit über so, als ob meine ach so nette Großcousine die Weltretterin wäre! Mein Gott, sie würde halt ein paar mal in die Vergangenheit reisen und dann war's das auch schon wieder! Aber nein, Charlotte würde Newton kennenlernen (wer immer das auch war), Charlotte würde die allerfeinsten Kleider tragen, die sich niemand sonst hätte leisten können, Charlotte würde dies tun, Charlotte würde das tun! Argh!

"Ihr seid doch nur alle neidisch" war ihr Lieblingsspruch, wenn man sie darauf hinwies. Außerdem redete Charlotte dauernd nur über diesen Mysterienunterricht (bei dem Wort verplapperte ich mich immer wieder) und betohnte dabei jedes Mal, dass ich ja davon nichts verstehe (darum musste sie auch immer zu davon reden). Sie müsse ja immer zu tanzen, Klavier spielen , fechten und reiten lernen. Als ich daraufhin erwiderte, dass ich auch reiten und tanzen könnte, meinte sie, Ponyhof und [i]Biene Maya[/i]-Rumgezappele würden nicht gelten.

Mein erster Besuch im Krankenhaus war als Grace´ Baby geboren wurde. Nick. So hieß er. Ganz verschrumpelt sah er aus. Voll hässlich. Aber hey! - so sieht man halt die Sachen wenn man 4 Jahre alt ist. Großtante Grace wollte, dass Pa Patenonkel wird und er nahm sein Amt, so nannte er es - an. Ma sagte, er wollte schon immer einen Jungen, den er in Männersachen unterrichten konnte.

**Kapitel 1, Part 2**

[b]5. - 9. Lebensjahr[/b]

(2000) Ma hat einmal gesagt, wir sollten an Weihnachten zur Abwechslung Mal in die Kirche gehen, also sind wir um 6.30 Uhr losgetrottet, ab in den Gottesdienst. Da war aber dann so ein Ding, eine Katze mit Flügeln, wie ich zuerst dachte. Es schlängelte sich an den Lampen herum und schrie Sachen wie

»Der Typ in der siebten Reihe hat grad in der Nase gepopelt!« oder »Der Ministrant, der Rotschopf, hat vorhin hinter der Kirche geraucht!«. Aber als ich Pa ihn zeigte, sah er ihn nicht. Er flüsterte mit Ma und plötzlich fand sie, dass der Pfarrer sowieso nur Quatsch rede und schlug vor, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Ich, natürlich total verwirrt, starte abwechselnd meine Eltern und dann dieses Ding an. Plötzlich flog es zu uns herüber.

»Hey! Du Mädchen! Du kannst mich sehen«, rief er in einer seltsamen kindlichen Stimme. Er sah aus wie eine Katze mit Flügeln.

Verängstigt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

»Doch, kannst du! Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der mich sehen und hören kann!«

»Ich habe auch noch nie so etwas wie dich gesehen«, flüsterte ich, sodass Ma und Pa mich nicht hören konnten.

»[i]So etwas wie dich?![/i] Ich bin Xemerius, der fürchterlichste aller Dämonen! Ein Wasserspeierdämon! Natürlich hast du noch nie jemanden wie mich kennengelernt! Ich bin [i]einzigartig[/i]!«

Er spuckte einen kleinen Wasserschwall auf den Steinboden der Kirche. Ich musste kichern.

»Ja, sehr einzigartig. Ich habe wirklich noch niemanden getroffen, der Wasser kotzt!«

Er sah mich empört an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ma mich an der Hand nahm. Sie und Pa mussten die ganze Zeit über noch geredet haben.

»Komm, Gwenny. Wir gehen!« Und sie zog mich aus der Kirche.

»Hey! Warte, ich komme mit! Hier ist es sowieso langweilig. Und jetzt hab ich ja auch einen Gesprächspartner! Ich bin nützlich, du wirst sehen! Ich kann unerwünschte Tiere verjagen. Zum Beispiel Katzen. Hast du Haustiere?«

Xemerius flog hinterher. Ein wirklich seltsames Wesen. Er hatte einen geschuppten Eidechsenschwanz, der am Ende in einem Dreieck mündete und kleine spitze Ohren, wie die eines Fuchses.

»Nein«, antwortete ich auf seine Frage. »Obwohl ich gerne einen Hund hätte!«

Pa sah mich fragend an.

»Mit wem redest d...?«, setzte er an, doch Ma schüttelte den Kopf und er ließ es bleiben.

»Kaufst du mir dann eine Katze?«, fragte der kleine Geist und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf.

»Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das darf. Aber meine Freundin hat gerade einen kleinen Welpen geschenkt bekommem. Würde das auch gelten?«

»Nur wenn er groß ist! Ich mag diese kleinen rattenähnlichen Chihuahuas nicht!«

Er flatterte neben mich und setzte sich dann auf Pas Kopf. Der scheint ja rein gar nicht zu bemerken, dachte ich mit großen Augen und schluckte. Xemerius machte einen [i]Da staunst du aber![/i]-Blick und verzog seinen Mund, was wahrscheinlich ein Grinsen hätte sein sollen.

»Ich glaub er ist ein Golden Retriever oder so ähnlich. Aber Leslie sagt er wird mal gaaanz groß.« Ich streckte meine Arme so weit es ging auseinander.

»Das ist schön.« Die Augen des Wasserspeiers leuchteten.

Irgendwann hat Pa dann gefragt, mit wem ich denn sprechen würde.

»Er heißt Xemerius«, erklärte ich strahlend. »Er sagt er, wäre ein Dämon!«

»Er [b]ist[/b] ein Dämon«, warf Xemerius empört ein, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

»Okay, und hast du schon mal Geister gesehen?«

»DÄMONEN!«, brüllte Xemerius wütend von Pa's Kopf herab.

»Nein.«

Es ist sehr schwierig seinem Vater in die Augen zu schauen, wenn ein Wasserspeierdämon auf dessen Kopf Grimassen zieht.

Dann ist gut. Wenn du noch einmal einen siehst, dann sag es uns bitte, ja?

Ich nickte.

Natürlich erzählte ich Leslie von Xemerius und sie sagte, sie beneide mich um all die Geheimnisse in meinem Leben.

»Deine Eltern sind Zeitreisende. Du kannst Geister sehen. Was kommt noch alles?«

Tja, wenn ich das mal gewusst hätte.

(2001) [i]Alle Kinder lernen lesen. Indianer und Chinesen. Selbst am Nordpol lesen alle Eskimos. Hallo Kinder, jetzt geht's los![/i]

Jaaa, Schule! Ich war sooo aufgeregt! Natürlich hatte ich auch ein bisschen Angst - aber das hat doch jeder am ersten Schultag, oder?

Ma, Pa, Leslies Eltern, Leslie und ich saßen alle ganz angespannt in der 'Assembly Hall' der [i]London Primary School[/i]. Unsere Nachnamen wurden alphabetisch von der Direktorin aufgerufen und wir wurden in unsere Klassen eingeteilt. Natürlich kam 'Leslie Hay' zuerst. Sie kam in die 1B. Ich betete, ich würde auch in die 1b kommen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis 'Gwendolyn Villiers' in die Menge von stolzen Eltern und hibbeligen Kindern gerufen wurde.

»[i]de[/i] Villiers! Können diese Leute nicht lesen?« Pa war schon immer ein wenig pingelig mit seinem Familiennamen gewesen.

»Psst!« ermahnte ihn Ma.

»Ähm, ich meine 'de Villiers' genau.« Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob die Direktorin Pa's Einwand gehört oder den Fehler selbst bemerkt hatte. »Gwendolyn, du kommst in die 1c.«

Damit traf ein, wovon ich gehofft hatte, dass es nicht passieren würde. Ich brach in Tränen aus. Aber nicht nur ich, Leslie auch.

»Aber ich will mit Gwenny zusammen in einer Klasse sein! Sie ist doch meine beste Freundin«, schluchzte sie.

Die Direktorin sah etwas überfordert aus. Ma versuchte uns zu beruhigen und auch Leslies Vater gab sein Bestes. Inzwischen waren Pa und Leslie's Mutter zur Direktorin gelaufen uns redeten nun eindringlich auf sie ein. Irgendwann nichte sie zustimmend und räusperte sich. Leslie hörte auf zu flennen und schaute sie gespannt an.

»Es gab wohl ein kleines Missverständnis. Gwendolyn kommt in die Klasse 1b«, sagte die Direktorin schließlich. Mir fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen.

»Geht doch. So ein Drama bewirkt immer wieder Wunder«, flüsterte Leslie mir ins Ohr und grinste. »Komm! Gehen wir nach vorne.«

Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern, das heißt, Pa drückte mich ganz fest und Ma flüsterte mir Dinge wie »Sei artig«, »Versuch, gute Plätze in der ersten Reihe zu bekommen« und ähnliches zu. Dann nahm ich Leslie bei der Hand und zusammen liefen wir nach vorne, wo uns die Direktorin zu einer junge brünette Frau schickte und sagte, es wäre unsere neue Lehrerin.

Die Brünette hieß Mrs. Jude und war sehr sehr sehr nett. Zuerst folgten wir ihr durch die Schulflure, die alle gleich aussahen und Mrs. Jude zeigte uns die Pausenhalle, die Toiletten, das Lehrerzimmer die Kunst- und Musikräume und den Keller. Dann gingen wir in unser neues Klassenzimmer.

Es war gelb gestrichen, mit ganz vielen Bänken und riesigen Stühlen, solche, bei denen man mit den Füßen baumeln kann, wenn man drauf sitzt. Zumindest wenn man sechs Jahre alt ist.

Wir hatten ein Kuschelecke mit Bücherregalen und vielen bunten Büchern. Eine grüne Tafel hing hinter dem Pult, wo sich haufenweise Hefte stapelten. Ach ja, Charlotte war übrigens nicht auf dieser Schule, sie ging auf so eine komische Privatschule in Greenwich. Großtante Glenda hielt nicht viel von öffentlichen Schulen, sie rümpfte stets die Nase, wenn ich darüber sprach.

Das Jahr war, wenn ich jetzt zurückblicke relativ einfach. Ich lernte Lesen und Schreiben (Mrs. Jude meinte ich wäre 'sehr talentiert') und Rechnen. Außerdem bekam ich meinen ersten Unterricht in Fechten, Klavier - an der Harfe war ich schon sehr weit fortgeschritten - und Geschichte. Fechten brachte mir Pa bei. Es war echt witzig. Aber in diesen weißen Kostümen fing man schnell an zu schwitzen. (Igitt.) Klavierunterricht machte mir nicht so viel Spaß wie Harfe, aber ich gab mir Mühe. Geschichte war so sterbenslangweilig. Ich habe es gehasst! Jeden Tag eine Stunde, wie man sich in welchem Jahr benimmt, wer in der Zeit regiert, wer wichtig und unwichtig war. Es war die reinste Folter.

(2002) »Gwen, aufstehen! Schule!« Ja, so wurde ich fünfmal in der Woche geweckt. Am Anfang bin ich immer freudig aufgesprungen, hab mich fix ungezogen und bin in die Küche gehüpft. Sagen wir's mal so, nach Weihnachten sah es anders aus. Da ging es so los:

»Gwen, aufstehen! Du musst zum Bus!«

»Ich bin krank! Ich geh heute nicht in die Schule.«

»Jaja, schon klar!« Und dann ist Pa mit dem nassen Waschlappen gekommen. Furchtbar. Aber wenigstens war ich nie zu spät.

In der Schule haben Leslie und ich - übrigens nicht mehr Gwenny, sondern Gwen, weil Leslie meinte, es höre sich viel cooler an - noch mehr Ärger gemacht als im Kindergarten. Zum Beispiel haben wir Mal am Wochenende (beste Zeit überhaupt!) einen Romantik-Film angeschaut, wo die Frau ihrem Ehemann eine Ohrfeige gibt. Das fanden wir dann so toll, dass wir am folgenden Montag zu Jimmy gingen und ihm nacheinander eine Watsche gaben. Er hat angefangen zu weinen und hat geschrien, er würde das der Lehrerin sagen. Oh oh. Leslie und ich fingen auch an zu flennen, aus Angst einen Verweis zu bekommen. (Jack aus unserer Klasse hatte schon einen und wurde deswegen von seinen Eltern mit einer Woche Hausarrest - der absolute Horror - bestraft.) Aber wir hatten saumäßig viel Glück. Die Lehrerin hatte sich nämlich am Tag zuvor von ihrem Freund getrennt (Jack hatte es an der Lehrerzimmertür belauscht) und war dann auch ziemlich männerfeindlich am diesem Tag.

»Tja Jimmy. Die beiden hatten wohl einen Grund dafür dich zu ohrfeigen. Frauen dürfen doch auch mal was machen. Männer sind nicht immer der Herr über alles im Hause. Besonders wenn das Haus ihnen nichr einmal gehört!« Die letzten Sätze hatte sie geschrien. Ich vermutete stark, dass diese Worte an ihren Exfreund gerichtet waren, aber da der nicht anwesend war, musste Jimmy - das einzige männliche Wesen im Raum - das Gebrüll ertragen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bröckelte und er fing wieder an zu weinen. Unser Verhältnis war nach diesem Ereignis nicht gerade das beste; als Freunde konnte man uns nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

Nun gingen die ersten Prüfungen in der Schule los. Und da kam Xemerius ins Spiel. Warum sollte ich meine kostbare Zeit mit lernen verschwenden, wenn es doch viel einfacher ging. Es lief so ab:

In der Prüfung war Xemerius immer dabei. Er saß neben Leo, dem Klassenstreber, und diktierte mir die Antworten. Gott sei Dank konnte er lesen. Also kam ich immer mit [i]A's[/i] und [i]B's[/i] nach hause. Mann, meine Eltern haben sich gefreut. Doch im Privatunterricht von Ma & Pa war das dann doch nicht so einfach. Ich musste lernen, lernen, lernen. Da konnte Xemi (so nannte ich ihn insgeheim) auch nicht viel machen. Walzer, Menuette und so weiter musste ich alleine schaffen. Wenn ihr glaubt, dass das einfach ist, dann habt ihr euch aber getäuscht. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend. Besonders wenn man immer vergisst, wo rechts und wo links ist. Da kamen immer Sachen raus wie »Rechts ist dort, wo der Daumen links ist« oder »Ach nein, das andere Links«.

Aber ansonsten...

Das achte Lebensjahr war eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos. Ich will euch ja nicht mit Einradfahren und Schaukelschwingen langweilen.

(2003) Es war schrecklich! Alle weinten. Nicolas war gestorben. Gleich nach der Geburt seiner Tochter Caroline. Und nun war Grace Witwe. Wir trugen alle schwarze Kleidung bei der Beerdigung und ich sah Ma und Pa zum ersten Mal weinen. Es war so schrecklich. So schrecklich! An Leukämie ist er gestorben, hatte Ma gesagt. Ich hatte geweint. Sehr viel geweint. Nicolas war wie ein Onkel für mich, wie Grace eine Tante. Er hatte mich immer auf seinen Knien hüpfen lassen und mir immer zusätzlich Taschengeld in die Hand gedrückt. Lucas hatte Onkel Falk auch mit zur Beerdigung mitgenommen. Ich mochte Onkel Falk nicht. Er war nicht wie ein echter Onkel. Er ignorierte mich die meiste Zeit. Und er sah Grace immer so gierig an. Als ob er sie direkt vom Fleck wegheiraten würde, falls das hier keine Beerdigung gewesen wäre. Auf jeden Fall gingen wir nach der Beerdigung noch zu den Montroses und Grace hielt noch eine Rede über ihren geliebten Ehemann. Sie kam nicht weit, da sie immer wieder von ihren eigenen Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Traurig. Sehr traurig.

(2004) Ein, nun ja, wie soll man es sagen - aufregendes Jahr. Da war mein zweiter 'richtiger' Besuch im Krankenhaus. Ich hab ja gesagt, ich würde Einradfahren. Also ja...ein kleiner Tipp an euch alle...Versucht NIE, die Leute im Zirkus nachzumachen und mit einem Einrad über eine Schnur zu fahren, das kann nur daneben gehen. Tja, aber das wussten Leslie und ich damals noch nicht. Wir haben es auf Leslies Slackline ausprobiert und es ging natürlich daneben. Ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen und musste ins Krankenhaus. Aber das schlimmste kommt noch.

Als Pa, der auf der Arbeit von einer aufgelösten Ma angerufen wurde, die sagte ich wäre im Krankenhaus, die Geschichte hörte, lachte er. Ja, er [i]lachte[/i]! Unglaublich oder? Ich fand es gar nicht witzig. Deshalb redete ich ganze zwei Stunden nicht mehr mit Pa. Aber ich bekam vom Doktor einen grünen Gips und Leslie, Ma und Pa malten mir Herzchen und lustige Smileys darauf.

Außerdem lernte ich Mister Kotzbrocken kennen. Na ja okay, Gideon de Villiers formerly known as Kotzbrocken. Das war an Charlottes neuntem Geburtstag auf ihrer [i]Geburtstagsparty[/i]. Wenn man dieses Ding überhaupt eine Party nennen kann. Es waren Charlotte, der Kotzbrocken, Angela (ein Mädchen aus Charlottes Klasse, wie ich feststellte) und ich anwesend. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Charlotte mich eigentlich nicht dabeihaben wollte. Sie hatte ein rotes Kleid an (»ein [i]rubin[/i]rotes Kleid, Gwendolyn«) und lächelte ihr dummes Grübchenlächeln. Gideon saß die ganze Zeit nur still da und aß Kuchen oder starrte mich an. Idiot. Ich konnte ja schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass ich am Tag zuvor (meinem Geburtstag) beim Fangenspielen mit Leslie hinknallte und jetzt eine kleine - Achtung, Untertreibung! - Beule an der Stirn hatte. Gott sei Dank geht irgendwann jede Party zuende. und ich konnte nach hause gehen. Aber zuvor musste ich noch zuschauen, wie der Kotzbrocken der Eisprinzessin im [i]rubin[/i]roten Kleid einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Schleimer! Schleimer! Man merkte total, dass Charlotte auf ihn stand. Sie wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, wenn er sie nur ansah. Na ja, dann hatten sich wenigstens zwei Dumme gefunden.

**Kapitel 1, Part 3**

(2005) [i] High School[/i], so heißt meine neue Schule. Auf den Wechsel von der Grundschule auf die Secondary School hatte ich mich schon so lange gefreut. Ich war mit Leslie (und Gott sei Dank nicht mit Charlotte) in einer Klasse. Wir hatten total viele Lehrer und das war echt ungewohnt! Erinnert ihr euch an die Grundschule? Da hatte man schließlich nur einen bis fünf Lehrer und in der Secondary hat man mindestens zehn Stück! Da ist es echt schwer sich die Namen zu merken - ehrlich! , eine Nette Frau, die eigentlich ganz okay war, nur dass sie manchmal ein wenig mürrisch sein konnte, einen , dessen Namen einiges an Gelächter veruhrsachte, denn der arme Kerl war 1,90 Meter groß! , der nur laberte und nicht zum Punkt kam, eine , die niemand mochte, da sie nur so tat, als ob sie das Fach, das sie unterrichtete, beherrschte, aber in Wirklichkeit nur einen Schwachsinn erzählte! Außerdem war da noch und er war nun echt der Beste! Er gab uns immer Süßes, wenn wir etwas richtig hatten und er war fast immer gut drauf.

Ich bekam auch neue Freunde! Isabelle und Holly. Natürlich waren sie nicht so wie Leslie schließlich erzählte ich Leslie alles und sie ist meine aller aller aller beste Freundin! Trotzdem, Isabelle war eine super Freundin, die immer für einen da war, auch wenn man ihr nicht erzählen konnte, warum man weinte und mit Holly konnte man echt super Spaß haben. Wir bildeten eine Art Clique, die immer zusammen was unternahm. Nicht, dass ich Leslie je ersetzten würde, aber die Verschiedenheiten, wie zum Beispiel zwischen Holly und mir, weil wir uns nie einigen konnten im Vergleich zu Leslie und mir, und die neuen Bekanntschaften waren eine schöne Abwechslung!

(2006) Es wa rein Jahr, wo sich viel veränderte. Ma war schwanger! Sie wurde immer dicker und dicker. Als sie und Pa es mir erzählten - Pa mit Tränen in den Augen - war Ma im 2 Monat und ich war elf ein halb. Ich fragte auch, ob das nicht ein ein bisschen krasser Altersunterschied wäre und dann kam der Hamma. Sie sagten mir, dass Ma anscheinend schon mal schwanger war, als ich vier war, und dann hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. Schrecklich nicht, besonders das ich das ja nicht mal mitbekommen habe! Natürlich musste ich das erst verdauen, aber bald freute ich mich auf das Trappeln kleiner Kinderfüße auf dem Parkett. Doch ich hatte auch ein bisschen Bammel und beichtete Ma bald meine Sorgen. Sie aber nahm mich in ihren Arm und meinte, natürlich würde sie das Baby nicht mehr lieben als mich. Da war ich aber sehr beruhigt. Das Thema hatte mich echt zu schaffen gemacht. Auch Xemi freute sich auf den neuen Nachwuchs.

»Kleine Kinder sind soo süß«, rief er erfreut, als er die schöne Nachricht von mir erzählt bekam. Ich war ehrlich überrascht! Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Xemerius auch eine 'Ach wie süß'-Seite hatte!

Es war ein Mädchen! Ich würde eine kleine Schwester bekommen! Das hatte zumindest die Ärztin gesagt. Sie hatte Mam so etwas schleimiges auf den Bauch geschmiert und dann mit so einem Scheibenwischer drübergefahren und dann konnte man in den kleinem Fehrnseher ein schwarz-weißes Bild erkennen. Obwohl, [i]ich[/i] nichts erkennen konnte, es sah für mich eher wie eine Böhne mit Armen aus, doch meine Mutter hat vor Freude sogar geweint! Meine Schwester wurde jedoch erst im Jahr danach geboren

(2007) Ich bin Gwendolyn de Villiers, vor Kurzem noch ein ganz normales Mädchen. Doch nun bin ich Gwendolyn de Villiers, der Rubin, der Rabe, der Zwölfte und Letzte im Kreis der Zeitreisenden. Meine Eltern hatten es mir eines Nachmittags erklärt, dass sie mich aus der Loge rausgehalten wollten, weil sie sahen wie der Kotzbrocken (vielleicht nicht ganz ihre Wortwahl) nie Zeit hatte, Kind zu sein und sie wollten nicht, dass das mir auch passierte. Noch eine neue Erkenntniss! Gideon alias Kotzbrocken war auch ein Zeitreisender! Zweite neue und schlechte Erkenntniss: Ich würde wahrscheinlich mit ihm alles machen müssen, so wie Ma mit Pa. Neeeeein!

Sie sagten auch, dass sie mir deshalb all die Instrumente, das Reiten, das Fechten und die Geschichte beigebracht hatten, damit ich vorbereitet auf die Vergangenheit sein würde. Ich war ehrlich, gar nicht so überrascht. Ich hatte mir schon vor einer Weile Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich so außerordenlichen Privatunterricht bekam, von den andere Kinder noch nicht mal Gehört hatten. Zum Beispiel [i]Chronografenkunde[/i], in der Pa mich jetzt lehrte. Er erklärte mir was ein Chronograf ist, wie er funktionierte, die Geschichte der Chronografen, was [i]Elapsieren[/i] war oder wie man das Gerät bediente. Außerdem erzählten Ma und Pa mir auch alles, was sie über die Geheime Loge der Wächter wussten. Die Geschichte der Loge, wer Mitglied war und was diese Sache mit dem Graf von Saint Germain zu tun hatte.

Robert Leopold Graf von Saint Germain war der Smaragd, der Fünfte Zeitreisende und man munkelte, dass er auch der Telekinese und Telepathie mächtig war. Außerdem war er ein sehr machterstrebender und arbeitsamer Mann. Er verfasste in seinen Geheimschriften die Profezeiungen, war der Erfinder des Quintenzirkels der Zeitreisenden und versuchte unaufhörlich, das Geheimniss des Chronografen zu lüften. Denn es hieß, wenn man das Blut der ganzen zwölf Zeitreisenden in den Chronografen einflößte, ein Akt, den man auch benötigte, um überhaupt zeitzureisen bzw zu elapsieren, würde das Geheimniss gelüftet werden. Da gab es nur ein klitzekleines Problemchen: niemand wusste, was dieses Geheimniss genau war. Nicht so gut, nicht?

Doch das stimmte nicht ganz. Durch geheime Aufzeichnungen und Briefe des Grafen erfuhren meine Eltern, dass, wenn alle Zeitreisenden in den Chronogarf eingeflößt waren, man eine Art Pulver des Stein des Weisen erhielt, das, wenn man es mit Wasser vermischte, den Trinker unsterblich machen würde. Es hieß aber auch, dass der Trinker nur solange unsterblich sein würde, bis der Rubin geboren wurde - in diesem Fall, ich - denn dann würde er wieder altern. Ma und Pa stohlen die Briefe und Aufzeichnungen des Grafen und brachten sie den Wächtern. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Graf eben dies vorgehabt hatte und obendrein noch, wollte er den Rubin töten, sodass er sein unsterbliches Leben für immer weiterführen konnte. Alle waren geschockt, dass ihr Idol von Graf ein solcher Psychopat war und sie beschlossen, den Kontakt mit dem Grafen abzubrechen, um seine Pläne zu verhindern.

Denn der Graf von Saint Germain war in seiner Mission, das Blut aller Zeitreisenden zu sammeln und in den Chronografen einzuflößen, sehr weit gekommen. Er hatte nämlich schon das Blut von den ersten zehn Zeitreisenden! Von Lancelot de Villiers bis zu Ma, Lucy Montrose! Das hieß, es fehlten ihm nur noch der Diamant, Kotzbrocken-Gideon, und der Rubin, neuerdings bzw schon-immer-nur nicht-gewusst ich! Es ergab sich da nur ein Probelm: wenn es zu der Zeit kam, wo auch Gideon und - wie alle dachten Charlotte, aber doch ich elapsieren müssen, wie würden wir das machen können? Wenn die Wächter nämlich unser Blut in den Chronograf einlösen würden, wäre das 'Geheimniss gelüftet' und das Stein der Weisen Pulver würde in die Welt gesetzt werden. Selbst mit dem Grafen tot, fanden die Wächter dies viel zu riskant, besonders weil jemand - zum Beispiel ein Verräter - ja trotzdem das kostbare Pulver in die Zeit zurück schicken oder bringen konnte und es so in die Hände des Grafen viel! Um das zu verhindern, reparierten die Wächter den zweiten Chronografen. Aber nicht meinen, dass das so mir nichts, dir nichts passiert ist. Der zweite Chronograf war schon ein paar Jahrhunderte in dem Besitzt der Wächtere, nur er war durch frühere Achtlosigkeit ramponiert worden und war nicht funktionstüchtig. Mit dem ersten Chronografen bestand ja auch nicht die Notwendigkeit, den zweiten zu reparienen und so wurde der Zweite einfach nur aufbewahrt - denn schließlich konnte man ja so ein seltenes Artefakt, selbst wenn es defekt war, nicht wegwerfen, oh nein!

Doch nun konnten sie ihn echt gut gebrauen, den zweiten Chrnografen. Die Wächter sperrten den ersten sicher in einen Safe in den sogenannten Chronografenraum - so ein einfaltsreicher Name! - und begannen, an dem Zweiten rumzubasteln. Es dauerte fünf Jahre, bis sie ihn wieder auf Trap gebracht hatten, während der Erste nur für Ma und Pas Elapsierstunden benützt wurde. Nachdem der zweite Chronograf jedoch für unkaputt erklärt wurde, wechselten Ma und Pa zu diesen über und waren die ersten, dessen Blut in ihn eingeflößt wurden. Sie elapsiereten nun mit dem neuen, zuvor unbenutzten zweiten Chronografen, während der erste unter großer Sicherheit aufbewahrt wurde. Ma meinte, dass er jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr benützt wurde.

Nach all diesen Informationen, brummte mir der Schädel, und ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass es etwas länger dauerte, bis ich es verarbeiten konnte, dass jedand im lebend mich umzubringen plante. Natürlich rief ich sofort Leslie an und berichtete ihr alles. Sie und Xemerius hörten gespannt zu und hatten danach die gleiche Antwort:

»Cool«

Rebecca. So hieß übrigens meine kleine Schwester. Ma hatte vor kurzen ein Buch von Daphne du Maurier gelesen, wo es auch um eine Rebecca ging, und ich glaube, sie mochte den Namen einfach total. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, war sie gerade vier Tage alt. Ich dürfte sie sogar halten. Ich sag euch, diesen Moment werde ich niemals vergessen. Sie war so klein und zerbrechlich, man wollte sie nur beschützen und lieben. Wir alle schlossen sie sofort in unser Herz, auch Xemerius. Rebecca würde mein altes - also das kleine, das ich hatte, als ich ein Baby war - Zimmer bekommen, gleich neben meinem Neuen! Obwohl sie vorerst in Ma und Pas Zimmer schlief. Gott sei Dank, den sie schrie viel. Sehr viel! doch ansnsten war sie ein kleiner Engel, obwohl sie Mas teufelsrote Haare geerbt hatte.

Natrlich war sie auch unsterblich wie ich, eine Sache die uns unsere Eltern erklärten, sobald Rebecca sprechen konnte. Weil sich mit Ma und Pa die beiden Zeitreisegene vereinen und wir auch die Töchter zweier Zeitreisenden sind, leben wir für immer. Ich würde aber trotzdem immer älter sein als Rebecca! Jawohl, nicht das sie auf dumme Gedanken kommt!

(2008) Ach, die erste große Liebe. Alles began damit, dass Holly uns Cynthia Dale vorstellte, ein Mädchen, das zwar in unserer Klasse war, aber mit dem wir - Leslie, Isa und ich - nie etwas zu tun gehabt hatten. Cynthia war eine nette, jedoch eine sehr langsame Blondine - welch Ironie. Auch jeden Fall gab Cynthia jedes Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag eine große Kostümparty und sie lud uns sofort ein. Das Motte hieß [i]Je berühmter, desto besser[/i] und es dürfte keineswegs zwei Mal das gleiche Kostüm geben!

»Außerdem wäre es echt klasse, wenn ihr eine männliche Begleitung mitnehmen könntet!«, hatte sie uns noch verschwörerisch zugeflüstert und gezwinkert, wobei sie aussah, als ob sie unkontrolierte Zuckungen im Gesicht erlitt.

»Wenn ich meinen Großcousin Nick einlade,«, hatte ich genauso verschwörerisch zurück geflüstert und mir ein Kichern unterdrückt »Gilt das auch als männliche Begleitung?«

Cynthia, die überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass ich sie veräppelte, hatte begeistert genickt.

»Ja, schaut er denn gut aus?« Leslie hatte darauf losgeprustet und ihren Ausbruch schnell und geschickt in einen Hustanfall verwandelt.

Ich hatte abgewinkt und Cynthia hatte mit einem Schulternzucken noch erwähnt, dass wir auf keinen Fall als Christina Aguilera gehen dürften, denn das wäre ihr Kostüm.

Leslie war als die Queen gegangen. Sie hatte sich ihr Haar mit Babypuder grau eingestaubt und es in Locken gerollt. Dann hat sie es unter einen kleinen Federhut gesteckt, damit es kürzer aussah, und sich einen alten Tweed Frauenanzug mit Strumpfhosen angezogen. Mit einer kleinen gelben Clutch Handtasche hatte es richtig gut ausgesehen. Doch ich hatte einfach keine Idee, als wer ich gehen sollte.

»Mann, Gwen! Es muss doch jemanden geben für dich!«, hatte Les gerufen, als wir mal wieder in ihrem Zimmer saßen und nachdachten. Am nächsten Abend war die Feier und ich hatte nicht mal einen Schimmer einer Idee!

»Bei hellen Haaren ist es ja einfach, aber bei dunklen? Und ich will auf gar keinen Fall als irgendein Niemand kommen und dann jedem erklären müssen, wer ich bin!«

»Jaja, schon gut! Wie wär's denn mit Angelina Jolie? Die hat doch auch schwarze Haare!«

»Les, die hat braune Haare! Oder sie hat sie gefärbt.« Ich war deprimiert und hatte keine Idee mögen wollen.

Irgendwann hatte Leslies Mutter Sheena an der Tür geklopft und gefragt, was wir denn machen würden.

»Wir überlegen, welche berühmte Person am besten zu Gwen passt. Du weißt schon, wegen der Kostümparty.«, hatte Leslie geseufzt. »Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee?«

»Na aber das ist doch klar!«, hatte Sheena lachend gesagt und wir hatten sie erstaunt angeschaut.

»Jetzt sag schon!«, hatte ich gedrängt

»Audrey Hepburn, natürlich!«

»Wer bitte?!«, hatte Leslie gefragt.

»Sagt bloß, ihr wisst nicht wer [i]Audrey Hepburn[/i] ist!«

»Nein!«, hatten wir im Chor gesagt und gekichert.

»Oha! Das muss geändert werden!«

Und so haben wir den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, alte englische Filme mit Audrey Hepburn anzuschauen und Pizza in uns reinzuschaufeln. Und Sheena hatte wirklich recht, ein bisschen sahen wir uns ähnlich.

Als ich Ma von meinem Plan erzählt habe, war sie hellauf begeistert und hat sofort Madame Rossini angerufen, um sie zu bitten, diesen Fall zu übernehmen. Und das hat sie getan.

»Du wirst die Schönste sein, mein Schwanenhälschen! In schwarz und mit hochgesteckten Haaren,

[i]n'est-ce pas[/i]?«, hatte sie gesagt, mit ihrem wunderbar französischem Akzent.

Sie hat mir eine Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert, sodass meine langen Haare allessammt in der Frisur versteckt waren. Sehr schön, aber schwer zu beschreiben. Dazu ein mittellanges Kleid, das mir bis zu den Knien reichte, natürlich schwarz, mit Ballerinas und Handschuhen, die über die Ellenbogen reichten. Es sah wirklich toll aus. Besonders mit dem dezentem Make-up, das mir Madame Rossini auftrug! Richtig professionell!

Pa hatte gemeint, so würde er mich nie aus dem Haus gehen lassen, da würden die Jungs nur so strömen, aber Ma hatte nur lachend die Augen und mir noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht. Die beiden hatten mit Sheena ausgemacht, dass wir um 9.30 Uhr wieder abgeholt werden würden. Das sollte reichen, hatten sie gemeint.

Das dumme nur war ... die Party ist so langweilig gewesen! Wenn man so etwas überhaupt Party nennen dürfte. Alle sind nur rumgesessen und haben sich nicht mal getraut zu sprechen. Nur Mr. und sind herumgesprungen und gehüpften und haben andauernd gerufen, wie toll es doch sei und wie viel Spaß sie doch alle hatten. Die Stimmung hat sich erst verbesserte, nachdem die Nachbarsjungs vorbeischauten und begannen, den DJ zu spielen. Alle haben begonnen zu tanzen, richtig zu tanzen! So hatte ich noch nie getanzt, sich so wild hin und her zu bewegen. Bis jetzt waren es nur Minuette oder ähnliches von Mozart und Beethhoven! Und apropos Mozart! Ratet mal, wer noch gekommen ist! Charlotte, als [Marie Curie - wobei jeder sie gefragt hat, wer sie war -, und Gideon, als Mozart! Les, Isabelle und ich haben uns so den Ar- … Allerwertesten abegelacht. Ich mein, [i]Mozart![/i] Kotzbrocken ist so ein Schnösel! Peinlich!

Nachdem wir noch ein wenig getanz und uns mehr über die beiden depperten Turteltäubchen lustig gemacht hatten, hat Cynthia uns die beiden Nachbarn vorgestellt. Mein Blick wanderte zuerst zu dem Rotschopf - etwa unser Alter -, der Brandon hieß, und dann … und dann … zu Andrew. Er hatte helles, braunes Haar (total süß: verstrubbelt und ungekämmt) und schokoladenbraune Augen mit schönen weichen Wimpern. Er sah richtig richtig gut aus! Und ich übertreibe nicht! Und als er uns gesehen hat, hat er seinen Mund zu einem unglaublichen schiefen Lächeln verzogen, was sehr sexy aussah!

»Sehr hübsches Kleid, Miss Hepburn! Es steht Ihnen. Und Mylady, the Queen!« Er hat darauf eine kleine Verbeugung angedeutet und Leslie zum grinsen gebracht. Alle anderen haben auch gelacht. Nur ich bn natürlich mal wieder rot geworden.

Als Leslie und Brandon tanzen gegangen sind - Leslies Lieblingssong lief - und Cynthia weggelaufen war, um sich um ihren Vater zu kümmern, der dabei war einem Mädchen die Physikalischen Gesetze des Fliegens zu erklären, sind nur noch -Heiß und das einsame Audrey-Hepburn-Mädchen mit den inzwischen knallroten Backen allein dagestanden und haben beide nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollten. Ja, Xemerius' ständiges Situationsbeschreiben färbt nach einer Weile ab.

»Du bist ja gar nicht verkleidet! Ich dachte Cyn lässt nur Verkleidete ein?!«, hatte ich den ersten Schritt gewagt. Andrew hatte gelächelt und gemeint:

»Ja, eigentlich wollte ich als Captain Jack Sparrow gehen, konnte mir aber in der kurzen Zeit keinen Bart wachsen lassen.« Ich hatte dümmlich gekichert, obwohl ja eigentlich nichts witzig gewesen war.

»Willst du tanzen?« Mein Kichern hatte abbrubt gestoppt.

»Äah … ich kann nicht tanzen«, hatte ich verlegen gestammelt und meinen Ellenbogen gekratzt

»Ich auch nicht« Er hatte frech gegrinst und mich dann auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

(2009) Rebecca war nun drei. Das witzige ist, dass sie sich wie Caroline verhällt, als sie in Beckys Alter war. Die beiden hätten Schwestern sein können. Sie sahen sich ähnlich, redeten den gleichen Quatsch, machten den gleich Unsinn. Das war echt der Wahnsinn! Becky hatte sogar die gleichen roten Korkenzieherlocken, wie alle Montroses!

Mein Schwesterherz hatte jedoch nicht so viel Spaß im Kindergarten, wie ich. Sie saß oft allein da, weil niemand mit ihr spielen wollte. Hexe, wurde sie immer genannt. Warum musste die dumme Kindergärtnerin auch erzählen, dass man im Mittelalter Frauen mit roten Haaren auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt hat, weil man glaubte sie seihen böse Hexen? Ich mein, so etwas erzählt man doch keinen Kindern! Also ging Rebecca in einen privaten Kindergarten (man sieht, wir haben viel zu viel Geld). Da freundete sie sich wiederrum schnell mit anderen an und es gab auch bessere Aktivitäten.

(2010) Andrew und ich sind ein Paar! Ja, wir haben uns weiterhin getroffen und er ist sogar auf unserer Schule! Und so ein richtiges Paar, wo man händchenhaltend durch den Park spaziert, sich verliebt in die Augen schaut und Sachen wie [i]G+A[/i] in Bäume ritzt. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen würde. Er hat gesagt, er hätte sich in mich verliebt und das machte mich einfach so glücklich. Pa war nicht so begeistert, aber gegen Andrew konnte er nichts sagen. Ma mochte ihn schon. Verliebt sein ist schön und glücklich verliebt noch besser!


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2, Part 4**

»Gwenny …«, flüsterte die weiche Stimme meines Vaters sanft in mein Ohr. Grunzend drehte ich mich um. Sollte er doch meinen Namen sagen, mir doch egal.

»Aufstehen, Gwenny. Du musst zur Schul«", sang er melodisch und stupste meine Nase. Ich muss nicht zur Schule, ich konnte doch ganz gut hier in meinem schönen, weichen, warmen Bett liegen bleiben. Und weiterschlafen …

»Gwen, aufstehen!« Pa rüttelte mich unsanft. Vieleicht, wenn ich ihn einfach ignoriere, vielleicht geht er ja dann weg? Um der Sache noch bisschen einen Touch zu geben, drehte ich mich theatralisch schmatzend von Pa um.

Mein Vater seufzte und stsnd von meinem Bett auf. Dann verließ er murrend den Raum. Victoria, Victoria! Der Sieg ist mein!

»Also ehrlich!«, kiechste Xemis Stimme plötzlich über mir »Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das Kümmel es so bleiben lässt?!« Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Xemerius , mein Dämonenfreund, neuerdings großes Vergnügen daran, Leute nach Gewürzen zu benennen. Mir war es immer noch ein Rätzel.

»Pff, man kann immer hoffen.«, erwiederte ich beleidigt. »Aber hatten wir keine Abmachung? Nicht vor halb neun inmein Zimmer!« Xemerius zog eine Schnute.

»Ich hab nur - … also, wenn du -«, suchte er nach Worten »Tz, dann geh ich eben!« Er verschränkte seine Arme – oder waren es seine Beine? – vor die Brust und flog mit vorgeschobener Lippe und hochgestrecktem Kinn durch die Wand. Leicht verärgert und trotzdem belustigt durch diesen Auftritt drehte ich mich zur Seite und schloss meine Augen.

»Geister!«, schmunzelte ich.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sekunden dannach traf mich etwas kaltes Nasses am Rücken.

»Argh! PA!«, schrie ich und sprang auf. Ein knall oranger Waschlappen rutschte langsam meinen Rücken herunter und landete dann mit einem lauten »Klatsch« auf dem Boden.

»Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Gut geschlafen?«, fragte mein Vater süssifant und hob sein Teufelswerkzeug auf. Ich funkelte ihn zornig an und zog mir mein nun klitschnasses – ich tendiere dazu, zu übertreiben, also Vorsicht! – Pyjamaoberteil auf. Mein Unterhemd klebte unangenehm an meinem Rücken, aber das ließ ich jetzt wohl lieber an.

»Mann! Gehts noch? Du darfst den Waschlappen doch nur benutzen, wenn es nicht anders geht!«, rief ich wütend und drehte mein Pyjamatop ein, sodass das Wasser auf den Teppisch tropfte.

»Ich hab dich versucht zu wecken! Ich hab gesagt 'Aufstehen, Gwenny', aber du hast weiter geschlafen! Ich hab dich gerüttelt, aber du hast weitergeschlafen! Was soll ich denn noch tun!«, sagte Pa entrüstet.

»Na und? Ich mein, du musst da nicht gleich mit den Niagara Fällen rausrücken, oder?!«

»Tz, stell dir doch beim nächsten Mal den Wecker«, maulte Pa und stolzierte gespielt beleidig davon. Das hatte ich irgendwie heute schonmal! War heute etwa der Überreagier-und-beleidigt-sei Tag?

»Idiot.«, murmelte ich und zog mich um.

»Charmant wie immer, meine Tochter.« Ma stand im Türrahmen und zog tadelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann lachte sie ihr glockenhelles Lachen und zeigte Richtung Küche. »Dein Toast ist in zwei Minuten fertig. Komm dann zum Frühstück, ja?«

Ich nickte brav und kratzte mich am Ellenbogen, was ich immer machte, wenn mir etwas peinlich war. Ma lächelte und verschwand. Und ich packte meine Sachen in meine Schultasche.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich an der Bushaltestelle und wartete auf Leslie. Wo war sie bloß wieder? Ich checkte nochmal mein Handy für Nachrichten von ihr, aber es waren in den letzten zwei Minuten keine eingetroffen. Als der Bus anhielt, musste ich gezwungenermaßen einsteigen, aber Les fehlte immer noch. Seltsam, denn wenn sie krank war oder schwänzen wollte, rief sie normalerweise an!

Isabelle begrüßte mich sofort, merkte aber sofort, dass ich allein ins Klassenzimmer gekommen war.

»Wo ist denn Leslie? Ist sie krank?«, fragte sie besorgt. Die gute alte Isabelle.

»Das ist es ja eben! Ich weiß es nicht!« Ich hängte meine Schultasche um den Stuhl und setzte mich auf den Tisch. Isabelle setzte sich auf Leslies Platz und schaute fragend zu mir hoch.

»Wie _du weißt es nicht_? Hat sie sich etwa nicht gemeldet?«

»Nein, hat sie nicht. Seltsam oder? Ich mein, sie ruft mich doch sonst wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an!« Das stimmte! Ich bekam oft anrufe um vier Uhr morgens, weil Leslie nicht wusste, welchen Nagellack sie zu ihrem Outfit tragen sollte. Oder ob sie sich zur Abwechslung mal die Haare locken sollte. Manchmal heiß es dann sogar, ich könnte doch rüber kommen und ihr helfen. 'Rüber' benützt man doch eigendlich für Strecken, die nicht kürzer sind als um Beispiel der Klassenraum! Man kann es in diesem Sinn auch für Hausnachbaren benützten. 'Komm mal rüber' würde dann heißen, man geht in den Flur, geht aus der Haustür, läuft drei Meter weiter und geht durch die nächste Haustür! Aber nein, Leslies 'Rüber' bedeutet, ich müsste erstmal 500 Meter zur Bushaltestelle laufen, dann auf den passenden Bus warten, der jede Stundde kommt und dann noch 300 Meter laufen. Erst dann würde ich vor Leslies Haustür stehen. Deshalb leg ich immer auf, wenn auch nur das Wort 'rüber' benützt. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

Als unser Enligshlehrer eintraf und verkündete, dass wir einen spontanen Überraschungstest schreiben würden, waren Isabelle und ich ein wenig anbelenkt und vergasen Leslie für einige Zeit.

Sie kam auch erst in Mathe, der dritten Stunde. Mit roten Wangen und wirren Haaren trat sie in den Raum und blickte gespielt beschämt zu Boden.

»Ah, Miss Hay! Schön, dass Sie uns endlich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren! Setzen sie sich!«, rief , der gerne solche Ausdrücke wie 'mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren sagte, und machte eine kleine Notiz in sein rotes Heft. Les verdrehte die Augen.

»Wo warst du?«, flüsterte ich und ordnete ihr Haar, damit es einigermaßen gut aussah.

»Ich hab verschlafen und mein Akku war leer, ich konnte dich nicht mehr erreichen. Und dann wurde ich fast Überfahren, weil so ein Hirni direkt auf mich zu gefahren ist und ich musste ihn heftig ausweichen! Ich krach natürlich dabei hin und schrotte mein Fahrrad!«, flüsterte sie zurück und zo ihre Hefte aus ihrem Ranzen. Ich zog grinsend ein Grimasse und sagte leise:

»Schon mal was von Festnetz gehört? Du weißt schon, das ist ein Telefon mit …-«

»Gwendolyn, über was reden wir gerade?«, unterbrach mich die schleimige Stimme von . Mein Mathelehrer hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und grinste fies.

»Ähm, Sternschnuppen?«, riet ich. So banal war der Vorschlag eigendlich nicht, wir hatten schließlich letzte Stunde über fallende Sterne geredet.

Nachdem die lachende Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er mich an und runzelte die Stirn.

»Nein, tun wir nicht.«, sagte er. »Komm doch bitte nach vorne und löse diese Gleichung an der Tafel!«

Ich stöhnte leise und ging nach vorne an das Lehrerpult, wo mir schon die Kreide hinhielt. Ich schaute an die Tafel. Na das könnte ja heiter werden!

»Na, wie gehts, Süße?« Andrew drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich blickte auf - regelrecht. Mein Freund war im letzten Jahr so gewachsen, dass er jetzt schpn fast einen Kopf größer als ich war!

»Hi! Ja, geht schon. Und bei dir? Hast du jetzt dann nicht gleich Prüfung?« Wir gingen zum meinem Klassenraum und ich ignorierte die Schmatz- und Küssgeräuche hinter mir, die Xemerius von sich gab. Er fand es urkomisch, mich wieder zu nerven und wenn Andrew da war, war dies seine Lieplingsbeschäftigung: Stören und mich wie en Depp da stehen lassen.

»_Andrew and Gwenny, sitting in a tree …_«, sang er das englische Lied in mein Ohr, laut und schief. Ich fuchelte ihn weg und er flog kakelnd durch die Wand.

Andrew sah mich entgeistert an und murrmelte etwas von einer Biene. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr fort.

»… deshalb bin ich ja auch gekommen! Du wünscht mir doch Glück oder, Gwen?« Anscheinend hatte ich die Hälfte von was er gesagt hatte wegen Xemerius' Gesang nicht verstanden, doch ich nickte trotzdem.

»Aber klar doch! Ich drück dir ganz fest die Daumen.« Ich lachte und pieckste ihn in den Bauch. »Aber ich muss jetzt los, die Moon ist im Anmarsch.« Ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. »Und jetzt hau schon ab. Du kommst sonst zu spät!« Ich schubste ihn freundschaftlich weg. Er grinste und joggte davon. Ich sah ihm nach, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, und betrat das Klassenzimmer

unterrichtete Französisch. Ein Fach, wo ich mich getrost nach hintenlehnen konnte. Schließlich beherrschte ich diese Sprache fließend. Pa hatte sie mir schon fast als zweite 'Mutter'sprache beigebracht. Nur Les hatte so ihre Probleme. Sie wurde gerade im Wortschatz ausgefragt und sah immer wieder zu mir. Ein stiller Hilferuf.

»Und was heißt Haushalt, Leslie?« Wieder so ein stummer Hilferuf. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und ließ mein langes schwarzes Haar wie ein Vorhang über mein Gesicht fallen.

»Menage«, hauchte ich und richtete mich dann wieder auf, nicht ohne mir ein kleines Lächeln zu verkneifen.

»Äh, menagsche«, sagte Les zögernd.

»Menage? Gut gemacht, Gwendolyn.« Geschockt starten Leslie und ich die Lehrerin an. Verdammt, sie hatte es bemerkt! »So Miss Hay, mal wieder nicht gelernt? Komm doch nach der Stunde bitte nach vorne!« Daraufhin fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Leslie seufze verärgert und begann verbissen in ihr Hausaufgabenheft zu kritzeln. Ich blickte einfach gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.

Zuhause am Tisch kamen wir auf meinen Geburtstag zu sprechen. Er war schon in zwei Wochen und ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich mir wünschte, geschweige denn was ich überhaupt machen sollte! Und dann kam die Frage aller Fragen, von Ma gestellt:

»Was willst du eigentlich zum 16., Schatz?«

Ich hörte schon diese Thrillermusik spielen. Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Düdü, Düdü, Düdü, Düdü, Ding, Ding, Ding …! Okay, Leslie und ich schauen wirklich viel zu viele Filme!

»Äh, weiß ich nicht. Überrascht mich, ja?«, stammelte ich und kratzte mich am Ellenbogen.

»Aber irgentwas willst du doch bestimmt! Überleg dir einfach was und dann erzähl uns davon okay?« Ich nickte.

»Na gut!« Ich wusste, was ich wollte. Ich wollte eine Party. Eine richtige Teeniparty. Aber Pa hielt nichts von Alkohol. Außer vielleicht ein Glas Rotwein zu einem Buch. Ma war da anders. Sie tank gerne mit ihren Freundinen ein oder drei Gläser Prosecco an einen ihren Mädchenabenden. Oder bei einer Party ließ sie gerne den Champagnekorken vom Balkon aus auf die Straße fliegen.

»Vieleicht können wir Mal wieder eine Runde shoppen gehen, aber diesmal auf eure Kosten!« sagte ich an Ma gewandt. »Ich bräuchte noch ein paar neue Sachen.«

»Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich wollte mich sowieso Mal wieder in [i]Victoria Secret[/i] umschauen!«, erwierte Ma erfreut. Pa wurde nur rot.

»Das wäre dann also geklärt. Nun zum anderen!«, wechselte er schnell das Thema.

»Ja genau, Gwenny. Wir müssen noch über deinen ersten Sprung reden, den Initiantionssprung.«, sagte Ma ernst.

»Ma, was ist ein Itionssprung?«, fragte Becky und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und knuddelte sie, ohne jedoch den Blick von Ma anbezuwenden.

»Warte Mal, ich hab doch irgentwo diesen Zettel ... ach da ist er ja!«, sagte Pa, kramte ein verknittertes Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und begann vorzulesen.

»[i]Eine unkontrollierte Reise durch die Zeit kündigt sich in der Regel einige Minuten, manchmal auch Stunden oder Tage vorher durch Schwindelgefühle in Kopf, Magen und/oder in den Beinen an. Viele Gen-Träger berichten auch von migräneähnlichen Kopfschmerzen. Der erste Zeitsprung - auch Initiationssprung genannt - findet zwischen dem 16. und 17. Lebensjahr des Gen-Trägers statt.[/i]«

Er faltete das Blatt zusammen und steckte es wiedder in die Tasche.

»Aha. Und daraus soll ich schlau werden?«, fragte ich ironisch und Becky kicherte.

Ma seufze. »Ja sollst du. Es bedeutet - ach was weiß ich! Du musst nur wissen, dass wenn dir schwindellig wird oder so etwas, du musst es uns sofort mitteilen! Außerdem darfst du nicht erwarten, dass du gleich an deinem Geburtstag springst. Es könnte noch ewig dauern bis das passiert. Ich sprang zum Beispiel zum ersten Mal mit 16 Jahren 1 Monaten.«

»Genau. Schau Gwen, ich bin mit 16 Jahren 5 Monaten gesprungen. Es ist also ganz unterschiedlich!« Ja, toll. Das ist mir auch zeimlich egal. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich Tag und Nacht gespannt darauf warten würde, das ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme oder mir schwindellig wird. Was, bin ich etwa Charlotte? Ich gähnte herzhaft, drückte Becky sanft weg und stand auf.

»Okay, verstanden. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, lesen. Gut' Nacht.«

»Gute Nacht, mein Schatz. Schlaf schön.« Ma drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und Pa umarmte mich.

»Hmm ... 'Nacht.«

Ich lag lange im Bett und dachte nach. Über mein Leben, über die Loge und wie es weitergehen sollte. Über Andrew, Leslie, Isabelle und Holly. Über Ma, Pa und Becky. Über Grace, Nick und Caroline und über all die anderen Montroses. Über Charlotte und Gideon. Bis ich schließlich in unruhige, seltsamen Träume, über tickende Uhren, lange Gänge unter einer Stadt und schwarzen Vögeln, versank.

**Kapitel 2, Part 5**

Als ich am Morgen meines Geburtstags aufwachte, schien die Sonne durch mein Fenster herein.

Ich hörte Ma und Pa unten in der Küche hantieren. Auch Beckys kleine Stimme war zu hören, sie schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein. Ich musste lächeln. Meine kleine Schwester war zwar schon 5 Jahre alt, aber Geburtstage fand sie immer noch so faszinierend wie mit zwei.

Als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, schloss ich die Augen und stellte mich schlafend. Rebecca liebte es, mich an meinem Geburtstag zu überraschen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ich merkte, wie Becky in mein Bett kletterte und auf mich zukroch.

»Gwenny!«, flüsterte sie. »Du musst aufstehen!«

Langsam, als würde ich gerade erst aufwachen, öffnete ich erst das linke, dann das rechte Auge und blinzelte ins Licht. Becky kicherte und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!«, rief Pa vom Bettende. Ich grinste ihn und Ma an. Becky fiel mir strahlend um den Hals.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch!«, sagte sie und quietschte, als ich sie kitzelte.

Ma und Pa überreichten mir dann meine Geschenke. Von Pa bekam ich ein Armband mit kleinen Anhängern, Charms, von Ma eine neue Armbanduhr und von Becky ein selbstgemaltes Bild.

»Das bin ich«, erklärte sie und zeigte auf das Bild, wo sich vier Strichmänchen mit überdimensonalen Köpfen und Haaren sich an den Händen hielten »Das bist du und das sind Ma und Pa.« Sie lächelte.

»Danke, das sieht wunderschön aus!« sagte ich und gab ihr einen Schmatzer auf die klebrigen Wangen.

Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, weil ich die Jahre zuvor mehr bekommen hatte, aber dafür waren die Geschenke dieses Mal teurer.

Ma grinste Pa an.

»Ein Geschenk hätten wir da ja noch!« sagte sie und schmunzelte. Auch Pa lächelte mich an und Becky hatte einen verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste also schon Bescheid.

»Einen Moment«, sagte Pa und ging hinaus. Ich war gespannt. Was würde wohl jetzt kommen?

Meine kleine Schwester hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Bett hin und her. Sie konnte es wohl kaum erwarten...

Nach etwa 10 Minuten kam Pa wieder. Allerdings hatte er nichts in der Hand. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Plötzlich kam ein kleines Fellknäuel durch die Tür geschossen und hüpfte mit einem Sprung auf mein Bett. Das Fellknäuel stellte sich als kleiner Hund heraus.

»Ma, Pa!«, kreischt ich. »Ihr seid die Besten!« Ich umarmte sie stürmisch.

»Hey!«, rief Becky. »Und was ist mit mir? Ich hab geholfen, ihn auszusuchen!« Ich lachte schallend und stürzte mich auf sich. Dann knuddelte ich sie so heftig, dass sie sich schließlich bei mir beschwerte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Der kleine Hund hatte es sich auf meinem Kissen gemütlich gemacht und sah uns mit schräggelegtem Kopf an.

»Der ist ja süüüüüß!«, quietschte ich. Ich habe eine schwäche für Hunde, besonders Welpen!

»Es ist eine 'sie'!«, warf Ma ein.

Ich sah meinen Hund an. Sie hatte wunderschönes weiches, glänzendes Fell in allen möglichen Brauntönen und winzig kleine Pfoten. Aber am auffälligsten waren ihre aufmerksam blitzenden Augen. Um den Hals trug sie ein rotes Halsband - »Rubinrot«, hätte Charlotte gesagt. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee.

"Ich werde sie Ruby nennen!" teilte ich meiner Familie mit. Ich liebte diesen Namen, schon seitdem ich das Buch [i]Sister Act[/i] von Jacqueline Wilson gelesen habe, wo es auch um eine feurige Ruby (und ihrer Zwillingsschwester Garnet) geht!

Pa grinste.

"Ruby, der Rubin, für unseren Rubin! Das passt ja wie die sprichwörtliche Faust aufs Auge!"

Ich konnte es gar nicht abwarten, zur Schule zu gehen. Am Frühstückstisch - es gab Toast mit Marmelade - zappelte ich so lange herum, bis Ma mich endlich gehen ließ - mit einem riesigen Stück Kuchen für die Mittagspause.

Pa hatte darauf bestanden, mich zu fahren. Ich war enttäuscht, so konnte ich ja Leslie nichts von meinen tollen Geschenken erzählen.

In der Schule angekommen, rannte ich die Treppe hinauf und erreichte mit unserem Direktor und die Tür. Schnell witschte ich noch in den Klassenraum.

Als ich mich auf meinen Platz setzte war ich enttäuscht. Wo war Leslie schon wieder? Wehe, sie kam wieder zwei Stunden zu spät an!

Die beiden Lehrer bauten sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf.

»Meine lieben Schüler…-«, begann der Direx, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Leslie stürmte herein. Mr. King sah auf seine Uhr und meinte:

»Schon wieder zu spät!«, rief er verärgert und runzelte die Stirn.

»Das macht nichts«, sagte Leslie schnell. »Ich doch auch!«

Alle lachten, während sich Les auf den Platz neben mir fallen ließ. Schnell gab sie mir eine Umarmung und flüsterte: »Happy Birthday!«

»Wenn sich dann wieder alle beruhigt haben«, sagte der Direktor laut, »dann würde ich jetzt gerne anfangen!«

»Was gibts denn?«, rief jemand aus der letzten Reihe.

»Mein lieber Gordon«, sagte streng, »wenn du nicht so frech dazwischengeplappert hättest, wüsstest du es jetzt schon!« Ja und wenn Sie das nicht gesagt hätten, wüssten wir es jetzt auch schon! Oh mein Gott, es ist ein TEUFELSKREIS! Ahhh!

Gordon zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte.

»Also gut, ich mach es kurz!« sagte der Direx. »Ihr bekommt einen neuen Englischlehrer!«

In der Klasse brach die Hölle los. Einige jubelten, einige stöhnten und Cynthia fiel aus unbekannten Gründen vom Stuhl, was wiederrum für Gelächter sorgte.

"Ich werde ihn hereinholen", sagte in das Geschrei und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

Kurze Zeit später betrat er mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann mit feurigroten Haaren den Raum. Der neue Lehrer musterte uns und sein Blick blieb an mir hängen. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und blickte weg.

"Das ist !" sagte der Direx. Er wird euch ab heute in Englisch und Sport unterrichten!"

Schade, dachte ich. Ich hatte eigentlich sehr gerne gemocht. Außerdem fand ich es schon etwas merkwürdig, mitten im Schuljahr einen neuen Lehrer zu bekommen. hatte letzte Woche auch nichts erwähnt.

Cynthia Dale beugte sich zu uns nach hinten.

»Oh mein Gott, sieht der HEIß aus!« zischte sie.

Leslie legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm.

»Cyn«, sagte sie leise, »du musst jetzt ganz stark sein!«

Cynthia sah sie verständnislos an.

»Er ist ein Lehrer!« sagte Les langsam und betont. »Er wird dich niiiiiiiiiemals beachten!«

Cynthia warf ihr einen arroganten Blick zu.

»Das werden wir ja noch sehen!«

»Hallo, meine Süße!« Andrew nahm mich in den Arm. »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!«

»Danke!«, sagte ich strahlend.

»Gwen, ich…-« Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand.

»Sorry!«, sagte Leslie. »Aber ich muss dir Gwen mal kurz entführen!«

»Leslie, das…-« Leslie hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. »Hmmhmpf!«

»Ich geh dann mal«, murrmelte Andrew und verschwand.

»Du willst doch bestimmt noch dein Geschenk kriegen, oder?«, fragte sie, ich nickte brav und sie nahm ihre Hand von meinen Mund.

»Tadaaaaaaa!«, rief Leslie und zog ein kleines Päckchen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Schnell riss ich das Papier ab. Eine kleine Schmuckdose kam zum Vorschein.

Innen waren zwei Ketten, mit jeweils einem Anhänger in Herzform, die mit bunten Glassteinen besetzt waren.

»Nein, sind die toll!«, rief ich und strahlte Leslie an.

»Na ja, die eine ist für dich und die andere ist für … eine enge Freundin vielleicht?« Sie sah fragend zu mir rüber.

»Oh, danke, Leslie! Du bist die Beste!« Ich überreichte ihr die eine Kette und ließ mir die andere von ihr umhängen.

»Keine Ursache!«, sagte Leslie. »Und jetzt erzähl mal, was du bekommen hast!«

**Kapitel 2, Part 6**

»Du, Ma …«, fing ich schleppend an und reichte ihr den nächsten Teller.

Der Tag war lang gewesen, besonders als die Shepherds uns besuchen kamen. Grandpa war auch mitgekommen, was mich sehr erfreut hatte. Im Moment räumten Ma und ich die Spülmaschine ein - Rebecca lag schon längst im Bett und Pa arbeitete wie immer in letzter Zeit an seinem neuen Buch 'Cindwig House' (- ich glaube ein Krimi).

»Ja, mein Schatz?«, Ma legte den Teller beiseite und schaute mich fragend an. Ich begann meinen Ellenbogen zu kratzen.

»Leslie fragt, ob ich morgen bei ihr übernachten kann. Wir würden einen DVD-Abend machen! Ich wollt fragen …- also ich weiß, dass Charlottes Geburtstag Morgen ist und Lady Arista will, dass wir kommen, aber …«, stammelte ich. Ma lächelte verschmitzt und ihre blauen Augen blitzten. Ich hatte genau die gleichen Augen, das gleiche strahlende Blau, und um ehrlich zu sein, manchmal fühlte ich mich deswegen schlecht, dass ich ihre so persönliche Einzigartigkeit geklaut habe. Ja, ich weiß, Leslie sagt auch immer, mir fehlt das Selbstbewusstsein.

»Aber natürlich Gwen! Schließlich ist morgen auch dein wirklicher Geburtstag und den musst du ja nicht unbedingt mit den Montroses verbringen müssen! Stellt aber nichts an, okay!«, lachte sie.

»Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass es jeden Moment passieren kann!", flüsterte Leslie eindringlich und schüttelte meinen Arm. Ich rollte meine Augen. Wir waren in der Schule, genauer gesagt im Geschichtsunterricht und Miss Mason ließ uns gerade einen ellenlangen

Text abschreiben, sodass ich mich eigendlich mehr auf's Schreiben als auf Leslies banales Geschwafel konzentrierte.»Du spinnst doch. Nur weil ich jetzt 16 bin, heißt dass nicht, dass

ich sofort springe. Außer du erschrickst mich jetzt richtig heftig oder bringst mich emotional durcheinander. Pa hat gemeint, das würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man springt, erhöhen.« sagte ich und schrieb weiter den Text von der Tafel ab.

»Boo!«, rief Leslie und riss die Augen auf.

»Ha-Ha.« Jetzt war ich ja total emotional durcheinander.

Vor uns drehte sich Charlotte nach hinten und warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Soweit ich weiß hatte ihr heute noch niemand in der Klasse zum Geburtstag gratuliert.

»Was denn? Hät' ja funktionieren können.«

»Ja, schon. Aber wie hättest du Miss Mason erklärt, wie ich mich in

Luft aufgelöst habe?«

»Oh. Stimmt.«

Als wir nach der Schule auf den Parkplatz gingen, hatte sich kleine Menschenmenge an dem Straßenrand versammelt. Ich warf Leslie einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Plötzlich stand Cynthia neben uns und zog mich in die Menge.

»Hey, Gwen! Der Typ dahinten - kennst du den? Er scheint ziemlich vertraut mit Charlotte zu sein!«, meinte sie und schob mich nach vorne, an die Spitze der gaffenden Schüler. Ich runzelte die Stirn und reckte meinen Hals. Wen meinte sie denn?

»Da bei der Limousine, du Blindfuchs!« Ich nickte - jetzt hatte ich sie gesehen.

Und wahrhaftig! Charlotte flirtete da doch wirklich mit einem dunklen Schönling! Der Junge - längst über 18 - lehnte sich an das schwarze Fahrzeug und spielte mit gesenktem Kopf mit Charlottes Haaren, während diese lachend irgendetwas sagte. Daraufhin hob der Junge den Kopf und blickte sich um. Und da erkannte ich ihn.

»Gideon!«, stieß ich überrascht hervor. Neben mir klappte Leslie

die Kinnlade runter. »Nein!«

»Was? Gisbert? Wer ist Gisbert?", fragte Cynthia verwirrt. »Hallo? Redet mit mir!«, rief sie entrüstet, als wir ihr nicht antworteten.

Während Leslie sie aufklärte, starrte ich weiterhin Gideon an. Verdammt, hatte er sich verändert. Aus dem etwas kleinem pummeligem Jungen war ein hochgewachsener muskulöser Mann geworden. Mit glänzenden dunklen Locken, die ihm bis in den Nacken hingen. Einem wunderbar geschnittenem Gesicht - hohe Wangenknochen, perfekt geformte Nase und Kinn, und tolle Zähne. Toller Körper …-

»Gwen! Gwen!«, riss mich Gordon abrupt aus den Gedanken. »Cynthia sagt, dass der schwule Typ dahinten Gisbert heißt!«

»Was?!«, fragte ich etwas verdutzt und musste noch mal meine Gedanken neu orden, bevor ich seinen Satz beantworten konnte. »Nein! Nein, er heißt Gideon! Und - und er ist nicht schwul!« Hoffentlich, es wäre eine solche Verschwendung.

»Schon klar! Aber hey, musst du jetzt nicht zum Bus?« Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr.

»Oh verdammt! Nur zwei Minuten! Danke, Gordon! Wir sehen uns morgen!«

Schnell rante ich zur Bushaltestelle, wo der Bus schon wartete und sprang durch die sich schließenden Türen.

Der Bushalter warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu. Ich flüsterte ein kurzes Sorry und zeigte ihm schnell meine Fahrkarte. Dann nahm ich mir einen Platz am Fenster. Gideon. Ich ließ den Namen in meinem Kopf rumrollen. Ich flüsterte leise »Gideon«. Ich mochte die Art wie meine Zunge diese Bewegung

machte, wenn man seinen Namen ausspach. Einmal hin und her und wieder hin. Oder so.

Gideon. Gideon? Gideon!

… Gideon …

Als es an Wohnungstür klingelte, war ich gerade am Wimperntusche auftragen. Nach der Schule hatte ich nämlich vorerst einen Spaziergang mit Becky und Ruby gemacht und war hatte dann geduscht. Dannach Becky bei ihrer Hausaufgabe geholfen, selber Hausaufgaben gemacht, darauf mit Ma noch kurz zu [i]Marks & Spencer[/i] einkaufen. Und plötzlich war es 5.00 Uhr und ich hatte mich beeilen müssen fertig zu werden. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich eine schreckliche Trödlerin bin. Ich könnte eine Stunde, zwei Stunden früher anfangen oder mich schon den ganzen Tag auf etwas vorbereiten - am Ende war ich immer in Hektik und meistens vergaß ich auch noch etwas an das ich mich schon den ganzen Tag errinnere, damit ich es auf keinen Fall vergessen würde.

Soweit ich weiß lief Becky an die Tür und öffnete. Dannach konnte man nur noch Gebell hören - Ruby und Leslie machten anscheinend zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft.

Ich legte den Maskarastab weg.

»Bin im Bad!«, rief ich und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür.

»Hey«, begrüße mich Leslie. »Gut schaust's aus«

Ich lächelte. »Danke«

»Also, ich hab heute abend noch viel mit dir vor!«, verkündete Les und holte einen gefaltes Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche »Ich hab sogar ein Zeitplan!«, meinte sie stolz.

»6.00 - 6.05 Uhr: Gwendolyn den Zeitplan vortragen. Es ist jetzt 6.01 Uhr. lst also noch Zeit!

6.10 - 6.22 Uhr: zum Kino gehen.

6.23 - 6.29 Uhr: Vorbestellte Tickets abholen und Getränke und Popcorn kaufen.

6.30 - 8.30 Uhr: Film anschauen.

8.40 - 8.55 Uhr: Zu mir gehen.«, laß sie vor. »Weiter bin ich auch noch nicht«

Ich musste lachen. »Und was machen wir zwischen 8.30 - 8.40 Uhr?«

Leslie sah mich so an, als ob ich verkündete hätte, ich wolle der nächste brittische X-Factor Star werden.

»Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir zwei Stunden im Kino sitzen und dannach keine Pinkelpause machen!«

»Das ist genauso kitschig wie in diesen Horrorfilmen, wo die Frau im weißem Nachthemd die Treppe runter geht, ganz langsam, weil sie ein Geräusch im Haus gehört hat. Und anstatt zu verschwinden - denn schließlich weiß sie, dass ihr psycho Exfreund ihr ewige Rache geschwört und sie unbringen will - ruft sie auch noch: ''Hallo, wer ist da?''. Als ob der Mörder hinter dem Wandschrank hervortreten würde, ihr die Hand austreckt und sagt: ''Ja, hallo! Ich bin der Günther.'' Absoluter Schwachsinn!«

»Ich hab's schon verstanden: Der Film war ein bisschen zu kitschig!«, lachte Leslie und schloss die Wohnungstür auf.

»Ein bisschen? Ich glaub das war der kitschigste Film den ich jemals gesehen hab.«, erwiderte ich und stieß unsanft gegen etwas sehr hartes. »Man, Les! Kannst du nicht mal das Licht anmachen? Hier ist es ja stockdunkel!«

»Gleich ... ähm - geh du schon mal vor, ich komm gleich!«

»Okay«

Ich ging den Flur entlang - wobei ich darauf achtete, mir in der Dunkelheit nicht noch mehr blaue Flecken einzuhandeln - und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

»Überraschung!«, schallte es mir ohrenbetäubend endgegen. Plötzlich wurde ich von allen Seiten gedrückt. Verdattert blickte ich in die Gesichter meiner Freunde.

»Was?«, rief ich. Plötzlich stand Leslie neben mir.

»Überraschungsgeburtstagsparty, Gwenny«, flüsterte sie mir in's Ohr und drückte mir einen roten Plastikbecher in die Hand. »Ganz nach deinem Geschmack«

Und dann verstand mein (sehr langsames) Gehrin was passierte. Leslie hatte eine Überraschungsparty für mich veranstaltet! Sie hatte die Möbel weggebracht (keine Ahnung wie sie das geschafft hat!) und alles Geschmückt. Ein rießiges Banner hing an der kahlen Wand, auf das jemand in fetter grüner Farbe _Happy Birthday Gwenny_ geschrieben hatte.

Lachend umarmte ich sie.

»Du bist echt die Beste!«, rief ich und schaute mich um. Alle meine Freunde waren da und Andrew auch. Er stand hinter einer rießigen Musikanlage und unterhielt sich jemand.

»Ich weiß.«, sagte Leslie cool und grinste dann. »Gefällt's dir?«

Ich nickte heftig mit meinem Kopf.

»Gut«, lachte Leslie und zog mich in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sich die meisten Leute zu einer tanzenden Masse versammelt hatten. »Komm lass und tanzen!«

Dreizehn Lieder und sechs rote Plastikbecher später ging ich kichernd in die Küche, wo ich auf Gordon traf.

»Haio Gordn«, rief ich und reichte ihm meinen Becher. »Mein Becher ist bööse, er macht das Wasser immer weg! Füllst du's mir noch mal auf?« Ich versuchte es mit einem Hundeblick »Bitte«

Gordon nickte benommen und nahm den Becher. Ich drehte mich ein bisschen im Kreis und mein Bick blieb an der Wanduhr hängen. Erstaunt zeigte ich mit dem Finger auf sie.

»Boa, da ist ja ein Zeiger größer als der andere!«, rief ich. Gordon drückte mir mein Getränk zurück in die Hand, diesmal ein voller Becher. Ich warf ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu.

»Dankeschöön«

Er nickte wieder nur und lehnte sich wieder an die Theke, den Kopf an die Oberfläche gedrückt.

Ich fand das natürlich urkomisch und abermals konnte ich nicht aufhören zu kichern. Doch dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein. Betrübt ging ich in's Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte mich neben Leslie, die auf dem Boden saß und mit ein paar Leuten Flaschendrehen spielte.

»Leslie ... es ist doch eigendlich ganz unfähr gegenüber deinen Eltern, wennn sie w-wegsind und den Spaß verpassen, während wir hier feiern«, sagte ich ihr traurig. Dann richtete ich auf und sah mich suchend um. »Sag mal, wo sind denn all die Möbel?«

Weitere vier Becher später. Ich wünschte Gisb - Gideon wär' hier. Dann könnt ich schein schönes Gesicht wegknutschen. Bestimmt schmeckt er nach Schokolade.

Mehrere unsprechbare Fantasien über Gideon un ein roten Plastikbecher später. Wo war Gisbe - äh Gideon - nein, Andrew! Wo war mein Freund? Also unter der Spüle hatte er sich nicht versteckt, da hatte ich gerade nachgeschaut. Auf'm Klo war er auch nicht - oh nein! Hoffenlich war er nicht in's Klo gefallen. Das wäre eine Katastrophe!

Irgendwas war's doch mit Musik. Genau, die Musikanlage. Da war er ja. Er umarmte gerade Holly. Oder ... Nein, die umarmten sich nicht. Sie steckten sich gegenseitig sehr leidenschaftlich die Zungen in den Hals.

Plötzlich wurde mir übel. Geschockt starrte ich meinen Freund an, der gerade mit meiner Freundin rummachte. Ich konnte es nicht wahrhaben. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Schell schob ich mich an den Leuten vorbei, raus aus der Wohnung, raus aus diesem Albtraum. Schluchzend rannte ich die Straßen entlang, hörte nicht auf zu laufen, spürte nicht einmal die Bauchschmerzen, die ich bekam, oder den Regen, der auf mich viel, denn ich hatte meine eigene kleine Regenwolke in meinem Leben. Dann stand ich plötzlich vor unserem Wohnblock. Weinend drückte ich mich gegen die Tür und lief dann die Treppe hoch zu unserer Wohnung. Ich klopfte und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Wie konnten sie bl´ß, wie konnten sie bloß? Meinem Bauch ging es gar nicht gut, er schlug schon Burzelbaume. Dummer Alkohol.

Ma öffnete die Haustür. Als sie mich sah riss sie die Augen auf. In diesem Moment machte es einen heftigen Ruck in meinem Magen und alles wurde hell.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3, Part 7**

Die Schwärze um mich herum und das seltsame Gefühl zu Fallen verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Ich schloss die Augen und schützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände, bevor ich mir schwor niewieder so viel zu trinken. Erst dann merkte ich, dass ich auf dem Boden lag. Verwundert hob ich den Kopf. Ma bot mir ihre Hand an und half mir hoch. Doch die Hand gehörte auf keinen Fall Ma - und der Körper schon gar nicht. Denn ich stand plötzlich vor einer alten schrulligen Dame, die wütend auf mich runter sah.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf. Wer war das denn? War das etwa eine von meinen entfernt verwandten Tanten, die wegen meinem Geburtstag von sonst woher angereist waren? Nein, denn wo war Ma? Und warum war die Tür anders. Und warum ...?

»Ich habe euch Lausebengeln doch schon gesagt, dass ihr hier nichts zu suchen habt. Ich werde euch verdammten Bettlern kein Geld geben und ihr dürft nicht vor meiner Tür schlafen! Frechheit!«, rief sie und packte mich grob am Arm. Erschrocken wischte ich mir (mit meiner anderen freien Hand) die restlichen Tränen von dem Gesicht. Was zu Hölle?

»Aua! Hey, geht's Ihnen noch gut? Lassen Sie mich los!«, rief ich und versuchte mich ihrem Griff zu entwinden.

»Du bist ja ein Mädchen! In Hosen, hast du denn gar keinen Anstandt?« Was? Hose tragen...?

Und dann viel der Groschen. Alles war anders, weil unser Wohnblock erst 1980 erweitert wurde. Die Frau war entsetzt, dass ich eine Hose trug, weil erst 1920 einige Frauen anfingen Hosen zu tragen. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochturen und mein Herz fing plötzlich an laut zu schlagen. Ich ... - war ich in der Vergangenheit?

»Ähm, hehe ... welches Jahr haben wir denn?« fragte ich sie etwas verlegen. »Madame«, fügte ich noch schnell hinzu.

Zuerst blickte die Frau verdutzt, dann zog sie verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Hör ja auf, du freche Göre! Verhonigpipeln kann ich mich selber! Du kommst nun erst mal mit mir mit, wir bringen dich zur Polizei!« Was? Nein, ich musste unbedingt im Haus bleiben, bis ich wieder zurücksprang. Das hatte Pa immer ausdrücklich gesagt, denn hier war ich sicher, nur draußen nicht. Ich könnte von einer Straße im 18 Jahrhundert (oder im welchen Jahr ich mich auch befand) auf einem Dach im 21. landen. Ich dürfte auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus!

»Hören Sie«, stammelte ich, wobei ich völlig die richtige Anrede 'Euch' missachetete. »Ich bin hier nur aus Zufall gelandet, eigentlich war ich gerade noch zu Hause und ich...«

»Ach du meine Güte, verrückt ist sie auch noch!«, murmelte die Frau.

Nun ja, ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie mich für verrückt hielt. Ich hätte mir auch nicht geglaubt!

Plötzlich rumorte es in meinem Magen und ich hatte das Gefühl, mich gleich übergeben zu müssen, so übel wurde mir. Erschrocken stieß ich die Frau weg und taumelte. Dann verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen und es wurde schwarz.

Unsanft landete ich auf meinem Rücken und stieß hart mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf. Benommen stützte ich mich auf die Ellenbogen und sah mich um. Ja, jetzt war alles wieder normal: Eine grüne Fußmatte vor der Tür, eine elektrische Klingel, eine Topfpflanze im Eck.

»An der Landung müssen wir noch üben«

Ich zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme kam wie aus der Luft. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich an Geister.

»Ich bin's nur. Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.« Pa (ja, ein Mensch Gwenny, natürlich ein Mensch! Dummkopf!) beugte sich über meinen Kopf. Dann reichte er mir seine Hand. »Komm steh auf«

Ich ergriff sie und nicke - was ich sofort wieder ließ, den mein Kopf tat noch vom Aufprall mit dem Boden weh. Dann stand ich etwas wackelig da und Pa blickte mir fest in die Augen.

»Du bist geschockt.«, stellte er sachlich fest. Ich lächelte schwach, plötzlich zu müde um zu antworten. Mein Vater legte mir liebevoll einen Arm um meine Schulter.

»Lass uns reingehen, du wirst schon erwartet.«

Wie in Trance fühlte ich, wie ich in die Wohnung geführt wurde. Etwas in mir zog an meinem Herz. Und plötzlich stützte die erschütternde Erkenntniss, dass ich in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, das [i]ich[/i] die Genträgerin war, auf mich ein. Denn auch wenn ich wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jemand anders - nämlich Charlotte - wäre der Rubin nur bei 5% lag, waren es immernoch 5%, die mich hoffen ließen. Hoffen ließen, auf ein [i]normales[/i] Leben - soweit das möglich war, mit Zeitreisenden als Eltern und Unsterblichkeit für die Schwester und sich selbst. Ein Leben, in dem ich nicht mehr wissen wusste, wer König von England im Jahr 1720 war (ganz Nebenbei: Georg I) oder wie man einen Fächer hielt, ohne dem Gegenüber in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen, weil du ihm die Nachricht übermittelt hattest, du würdest gerne mit ihm Nacktbaden gehen oder soetwas Obskures. All das hätte ich hinter mir lassen können, doch nun … Jetzt gabs kein zurück mehr, jetzt waren die restlichen 95% eingetreten. Ich - und daran gab's keinen Zweifel - war der Rubin.

Als wir das Wohnzimmer betraten, sah ich Ma auf der Couch sitzen, eine tränenüberströmte Rebecca auf ihren Schoß. Pa räusperte sich und beide blickten auf.

»Siehst du, Schatz? Da ist Gwenny wieder!« sagte Ma und streichelte beruhigend über Beckys roten Lockenkopf. Becky zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Ich lief auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich richtig mies.

»Ich hab gedacht, du bist für immer weg!« schluchzte Becky in meinen Pullover und schlang die Arme noch fester um mich. Ich drückte sie an mich und eine Träne rollte mir über die Wange.

»Ich würde doch niemals einfach weggehen!«, ich lachte, weil sie einfach zu süß war. »Und wenn, dann würde ich dich mitnehmen!« sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Meine kleine Schwester schniefte und lächelte zaghaft.

»Versprochen?«

»Versprochen«

Spätabens trottete ich noch in die Küche, um mir mein Abendessen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

Plötzlich tauchte Xemerius neben mir auf und flatterte auf den Thresen, wo er sich auf seinen Hintern plumpsen ließ.

»He! Du hast ja einen Hund!«, kreischte er und schaute auf Ruby, die sich auf ein paar alten Handtüchern, die Ma ihr hingelegt hatte, gemüdlich gemacht hatte. Ich lachte und nahm mir eine Gabel aus der Schublade.

»Ja, aber lass sie loß in Ruhe!«, warnte ich ihn. Der kleine Dämon verschränkte seine Vorderbeine vor die Brust und schon seine Unterlippe vor - was anscheinene schmollend aussehen sollte, aber eher einer wütenden Bestie glich, da seine Lippe erst mal zwischen seinen Fangzähnen vorbei musste und so etwas zerquetscht aussah.

»Ach Menno!«, kiektste er entrüstet und seine Stimme wurde zwei Oktaven höher. Ruby bewegte sich im Schlaf und ihre Ohren zuckten. »Hier passiert nie was aufregendes, da wäre doch ein verrückt gewordener Hund eine schöne Abwechslung!«

»Wenn du wüstest«, murmelte ich und holte mir den Teller mit der restlichen Lasagne von heute raus.

»Bittööö, bidde biddee!«, maunzte er und flog mir nach als ich zur Tür ging.

»Nein!«, sagte ich jetzt leicht genervt und fuchtelte genervt mit der Hand, um ihn zu verscheuchen.

Er ließ einen jämerlichen Schrei aus und flog laut schluzend davon. Und natürlich ereichte er genau das: Ruby wachte auf und fing an zu bellen. Blöder Wasserspeierdämon.

Seufend hob ich sie auf und sie hörte auf. Während ich mich mit dem Teller und dem kleinen Welpen wieder auf den Weg in mein Zimmer machte, hörte ich eine leise Stimme aus dem Zimmer meiner Eltern. Ich schlich auf Zehenspitzen näher und lauschte an der Tür.

»Nein, Falk... Ja, ich weiß, wie spät es ist!... Kannst du mich bitte ausreden lassen?« hörte ich Pas Stimme. Ich schaute durchs Schlüsselloch und sah Pa mit dem Telefon in der Hand im Zimmer stehen. Ma schlief schon tief und fest. Ich vermutete mal, dass Pa mit der Wächterloge telefonierte und ihnen etwas über meinen Initiantionssprung erzählte. Ich kicherte leise.

»Gwenny? Was machst du da?« Erschrocken wich ich von der Tür zurück. Becky stand plötzlich hinter mir und zog mich an meinem Nachthemd.

»Nichts, Schätzchen!« flüsterte ich und schob sie den Gang entlang. Ruby fing an in meinen Armen zu zappeln und versuchte an der Lasagne in meiner anderen Hand ranzukommen. »Und was machst du hier, Becks? Du solltest doch schon längst im Bett sein!« Ich sah sie streng an.

»Ich kann nicht schlafen!« murmelte meine kleine Schwester. »Und ich hab Hunger!«

Also nahm ich sie mit in mein Zimmer, wo wir uns die kalte Lasagne teilten. Mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht. Ruby war schon am Fuß vom Bett eingepennt und als Rebecca zum zweiten Mal in einer Minute gähnte schob ich sie vom Bett und gab ich ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

»Jetzt aber auf ins Bett!« sagte ich zu ihr.

»Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde«, sagte sie und gähnte wieder.

Lachend brachte ich sie in ihr Zimmer und deckte sie zu.

Später in meinem eigenem Zimmer holte ich mein Handy raus und gab 0-0-7 ein. Nach einer Weile antwortete eine müde Stimme:

»Gwen?«

»Leslie«

**Kapitel 3, Part 8**

»GWEEEEN!« Leslie kam auf mich zugehechtet, ihre blonden Zöpfe sprangen auf und ab, ihre Schultasche ging ihr nur halb über die Schulter und schlug immer wieder gegen ihren Rücken.

»GWEEENIEE!«, schrie sie und knallte gegen mich. Ohne auf die starrenden Schüler zu achten packte sie mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich heftig.

»Du!«, würgte sie heraus und atmete tief ein. Ich musste grinsen.

»Hol doch erst mal Luft!«, riet ich ihr und schüttelte ihre Hände ab.

Keuchend nickte Leslie und lehnte sich an mich.

»Ich - bin - zu«, hauchte sie und machte wieder eine Atempause. »viel - zu - schnell - Boah!« Sie holte geräuschvoll Luft. »Seitenstechen!«, stöhnte sie und ließ sich auf die Steinstufen nieder, die einige Schritte hinter uns zur Turnhalle führten.

»Dödel«, neckte ich sie und setzte mich ebenfalls. »Lass mich raten: 'Erzähl mir alles nochmal!'«

Leslie nickte grinsend.

»So - in etwa«

»Hast du mir gestern nicht zugehört?«

»Du meinst heute! Um 1.30 Uhr bin ich nicht bei solchen Nachrichten ansprechbar«

»Okay, also …«

»… und dann war ich plötzlich wieder in unserem Treppenhaus!«

»Und wie ist es so? Das zwischen den Zeiten reisen?«

»Es geht ganz schnell. In einem Moment fühlt sich dein Magen an, als ob jemand reingeschlagen hätte, und im anderen wird alles hell. Und schon ist es vorüber.«, versuchte ich es zu erklären.

»Wow«, hauchte Leslie und starrte mich an. Etwas unwohl drehte ich mich weg. Just in diesem Augenblick ertönte ein scharfer Laut von einer Trillerpfeife.

»Leslie! Gwendolyn!«, schrie uns der Sportlehrer vom anderen Ende der Turnhalle an. »Laufen, nicht ratschen!«

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und beschleunigte mein Tempo.

»Leute, wartet doch mal!« keuchte jemand hinter uns. Grinsend drehten wir uns zu Isabelle um, die leicht verschwitzt uns einzuholen versuchte. Im Gegensatz zu Leslie, die seit sieben Jahren Fußball spielt, und mir (jahrelanges Fechttraining und Leichtathletik) hatte sie keine so gute Kondition.

»Na du? Du bist gestern aber schnell weg gewesen!«, sagte sie und blickte mich fragend an.

»Äh, ich - also …«, stammelte ich. Ich hatte noch niemanden von der Sache mit Holly und Andrew erzählt.

»Stimmt, du bist einfach verschwunden!«, murmelte Leslie und schubste mich in die Seite. »Oh mein Gott! Du und Andrew, ihr habt doch nicht etwa …?«

»Nein!«, rief ich empört. Ich blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. Erwartungsvoll sahen mich meine beiden Freundinnen an. »Mit mir und Andrew ist es aus.«

Und ich erzählte, wie ich die beiden an meiner Party erwischt habe. Wie erwartet ging Leslie los wie eine Bombe.

»Diese Schlampe! Wie kann sie es wagen! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, dann werde ich …-«

»Dann wirst du nichts machen! Ehrlich Leslie, es macht mir nichts mehr. Soll sie ihn doch haben. Er konnte sowieso nicht küssen.« Ich grinste.

»Wirklich?«, fragte Isabelle verdutzt. Ich nickte. Es stimmte, plötzlich war Andrew eine meine geringsten Sorgen.

»Aber …-«

»Meine Damen«, flüsterte eine gefährlich wütende Stimme hinter uns, »wenn Sie nicht sofort ihren Hinter bewegen und die fünf Runden fertig laufen, wie alle anderen …!«

»Wiedersehen, James«

»Schon am Gehen, Miss Gwendolyn? Ihr seid aber nicht lange hier gewesen«

»Ähm…« Wie bitte, erklärt man einem Geist, der vor Jahrhunderten gestorben ist, dass zwei Mathestunden ausgefallen sind? »Entschuldigung James, aber ich muss mich beeilen! Meine Mutter wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf mich!«, wimmelte ich ihn ab.

»Natürlich, auf Wiedersehen«, nickte James und verbeugte sich leicht. Leicht genervt knickste ich zurück und lief dann los. Geister können richtig anstrengend sein.

An dem Ausgang traf ich auf Charlotte, die mich verachtend ansah. Heute trug sie ein entzückendes gelbes Sommerkleid, mit Blüschärmeln. Würg.

»Redest du schon wieder mit deinen unsichtbaren Freunden?«, zog sie mich auf und lächelte mich fies an. Offensichtlich suchte sie Streit.

»Lass mich in Ruhe, Charlotte. Wenigstens hab ich Freunde, tot oder lebendig.«, warf ich zurück. »Was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann!«

Ich ging weiter nach draußen und sie folgte mir. Wütend schubste sie mir in die Seite.

»Nimm das zurück!«, zischte sie.

»Ach ja? Wen denn?«, fragte ich sie spöttisch und blickte mich suchend nach Ma's rotem Cabrio um.

»Mich zum Beispiel.«

Wir drehten uns um. Ich schluckte.

»Gideon!«, rief Charlotte entzückt aus und warf sich um seinen Hals. Ich starrte. Von nah sah er noch viel besser aus.

»Hallo Charlotte.«, murmelte er in gab ihr beiläufig einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet. Plötzlich merke ich wie ich ihn immer noch anstarre und höre abrupt auf. Charlotte räusperte sich und sah mich giftig an.

»Gideon, das ist Gwendolyn, Lucy und Pauls Tochter.«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn dann zuckersüß an. Wie konnte sie bloß so schnell den Gesichtsausdruck wechseln?

»Gwendolyn«, sagte Gideon, »ich hab schon viel von dir gehört.« Seine unglaublich heiße Stimme verwirrte mich leicht. Doch ich müsste mich zusammen reißen!

»Ist das so?«, entgegnete ich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. »Wahrscheinlich nur Schlechtes«

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er leicht verdutzt aus. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

»Nein, im Gegenteil! spricht in höchsten Tönen von dir.«

» hat mich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und könnte nur vom Babysitten erzählen.«, lächelte ich ihn an, »Was wurde dir erzählt? Charlotte, was hast dem armen Jungen von der bösen Gwenny erzählt?«, wandte ich mich meine Großcousine, die plötzlich leicht blass wurde.

»Ich hab garnichts gesagt«, meinte sie spitz und reckte ihr Kinn.

»Schon klar«

»Nun, Charlotte wir müssen dann gehen«, sagte Gideon etwas beschwichtigend.

»Warte mal, Gideon! Nimm es zurück«, drehte sich Charlotte wütend zu mir. »Nimm es zurück, Gwendolyn, das ich keine Freunde hätte«

»Wieso?«

»Nun offensichtlich habe ich ja welche!« Charlotte deutete triumphierend auf Gideon, der nun interessiert zwischen uns hin und her schaute.

»Du denkst, dass ihr beide Freunde seit?«, rief ich entgeistert aus. Ich musste jetzt jedoch aufpassen, dass es bald nicht aus dem Ruder lief. Charlotte war der Teufel selbst und ich würde ihr mal richtig gerne die Meinung sagen.

»Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Natürlich sind wir Freunde!«, sagte die Rothaarige, doch ihre Stimme brach leicht und sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Gideon.

Früher hätte ich mich nie getraut mich mit der Eisprinzessin zu messen, aber vor einigen Monaten habe ich bemerkt, dass auch Charlotte nicht so perfekt und beherrscht ist, wie sie immer tut.

»Das würde ich aber auch mal gerne wissen«, schaltete sich nun Gideon ein. Überrascht wandte ich mich an ihn und bemerkte plötzlich wie unglaublich grün seine Augen doch waren.

Ich grinste und lehnte mich nah an ihn ran. Ich ignorierte seinen berauschenden Duft und flüsterte geheimnissvoll:

»Könnt ihr zusammen über alles Lachen, den Anderen jederzeit zum Lachen bringen?« Um mich zu Hören hatte er sich auch zu mir rübergelehnt. Plötzlich waren wir uns ziemlich nah. Mein Gehirn fing an zu rasen. Was mach ich bloß? Doch ich ignorierte es.

»Steht ihr Mitten in der Nacht auf, um dem Anderen in jeder Lage zu Helfen?« Ich sah nur ihn.

»Tauscht ihr jeden eurer intimsten Geheimnisse aus?« Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Ich spielte mit ihm, machte ihn gebannt. Dieser Sexgott starrte mir doch gerade tatsächlich auf die Lippen!

»Was macht ihr, wenn ihr allein seid? Redet ihr je über schmutzige, unausgesprochene Dinge?«, wisperte ich und grinste. Dann lehnte ich mich plötzlich zurück um kicherte. Charlotte sah mich so Goldfisch mäßig an, das gab mir richtig Lebensfreude!

»Ich denke nicht das ihr richtige Freunde seit«, rief ich über meine Schulter zu Gideon zu, als ich zu Ma's Wagen rannte, den ich gerade entdeckt hatte.

»Wo warst du denn?«, fragte Ma, als ich in das Auto stieg.

»Tschuldigung, hatte noch was zu besprechen«, sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe.

»Mit wem?«, fragte sie überrascht

»Niemand wichtiges«

Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause wirrte es in meinem Kopf nur so mit Fragen. War es Zufall, oder warum sah ich Gideon nun schon zum zweiten mal in einer Woche? War ich zu fies zu Charlotte gewesen? Was sollte er bloß von mir denken? Und obwohl ich ihn nur verarscht hatte, um Charlotte zu ärgern (die ganz offensichtlich in Gideon verknallt war), war da was zwischen uns, eine Art Chemie ...

Hatte er es auch gespürt?

**Kapitel 3, Part 9**

Nach einer zehn Minutenfahrt nach Hause (sie hält nichts von Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen), hatte mich Ma schnell vor der Wohnung abgesetzt und war dann mit wehenden Haaren davongedüst, um Becky von der Schule abzuholen.

Seufzend schleppte ich mich in dir Wohnung, wo ich mich schnell an die Hausaufgaben machte. Pa hatte mir einen Zettel dagelassen, er sei mit Ruby spazieren gegangen.

Als Ma und Becky kamen, aßen wir noch zu Mittag - ich bekam keinen Bissen runter.

»Schätzchen, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss nochmal raus. Ich habe heute noch nicht elapsiert«, sagte Ma und deutete dann auf den Pfefferstreuer. »Kannst du mir bitte das Pfeffer reichen? Und nimm dir bitte noch was vom Salat, du hast ja kaum etwas gegessen«

Becky griff danach und schob ihn Ma rüber. Ich rührte den Salat nicht an.

»Kannst du das nicht später machen wenn wir nach Temple fahren?«, fragte ich.

»Ich will deinen Vater nicht mit den Wächtern allein lassen, um ehrlich zu sein - nicht nach diesem Schlamassel. Ich bleib einfach dort und warte dann auf euch, so muss ich nicht ständig hin und her fahren!«

Ich nickte.

»Natürlich«, murmelte ich und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Bleib bitte da.

»Pa sollte auch bald hier sein.«, erzählte Ma weiter. »Inzwischen könntest du dir vielleicht deine Haare waschen, wenn ich das kurz erwähnen darf« Danke, Mutter.

»Darf ich auch mit nach Temple, Ma? Bitte, ich benimm mich auch!«, winselte Becky

»Rebecca, eigentlich nicht …-«

Eine Klicken, viel Bellen und das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür.

»Ich bin wieder da!«, rief Pa und stapfte in die Küche. »Hallo Mädels«, begrüßte er uns und gab Rebecca and Ma einen Bussi.

»Hallo Schatz«, lächelte Ma und stand auf. »Tut mir leid, aber ich muss sofort wieder los, elapsieren« Pa machte den Mund auf, aber ...

»Tschüss, bis später!«, rief sie und schon war sie weg.

Kurz darauf schlitterte eine etwas feuchte Ruby durch die Tür und sprang mit hängender Zunge an meinen Beinen hoch.

»Hallo meine Süße!« Ich hob sie hoch und drückte sie an mich. EIn Fehler. »Boah! Ruby, du müffelst ja wie Tante Maddys Sherperds Pie (ein englischer Fleischauflauf)!«

»Wie wär's, wenn du sie mal schnell wäschts, Gwenny?«, schlug Pa vor und ich nickte zustimmtend. Dann sah er mich stirnrunzelnd an. »Und dann könntest du dich ja mal selbst mal unter die Dusche stellen«, ergänzte er vorsichtig.

Empört blickte ich ihm nach, wie er schnell die Küche flüchtete, absolut sprachlos. Dann drehte ich mich zu Becky.

»Schau ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?«, fragte ich sie traurig. Lächelnd schüttelte mein Schwester ihren roten Lockenkopf.

»Nein, du bist wunderschön«

Ich kreischte, sprang auf umarmte sie. Das hörte ich gerne!

»Und? Darf ich wieder kucken?«

»Ja, jetzt schon«

»Buh, endlich! Wie lang brauchst du bitte, um dich umzuziehen?!«, kiekste Xemerius und flog unter dem Bett hervor. Ich schnaufte

»Das waren jetzt höchstens zwei Minuten! Für einen unsterblich Geist ist das doch ein Wimpernschlag!«

»Nur weil ich unbegrenzte Zeit habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie verschwenden muss!«

»Tz. Wenn ich hier so eine großte Zeitverschwendung bin, warum bist du dann noch hier?«, entgegnete ich und wickelte mir nebenbei meine feuchten Haare in ein Handtuch. Der Dämon setzte sich auf meinen Schreibtisch und legte seine Katzenohren an seinen Kopf. Fehlte nur noch das er seinen Schwanz einklemmte, dann hätte es schon fast süß ausgesehen. Die Fangzähne passten nur nicht dazu.

»Ich darf doch noch bleiben?«, fragte er bittend. Ich drehte mich überrascht um.

»Seit wann fragst du um Erlaubniss?«

»Du hast recht« Er verzog sein Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen. »Ich bleib einfach«

Super gemacht, Gwenny.

In diesem Moment klingete es an der Tür. Als ich durch den Gang lief, schaute ich noch schnell in Pas Arbeitszimmer.

»Erwartest du jemanden?«, fragte ich ihn.

»Nein, ich dachte du hättest noch Leslie eingeladen? Und eigendlich müssen wir auch bald los nach Temple!«

Seltsam. Doch als ich die Tür aufschwang, erlebte ich ein größe Überraschung.

»Lady Arista?!« Sprachlos stand ich da und starrte sie an. Lady Arista hat uns noch nie buscht, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie kaum das Haus verlässt. Was zur Hölle machte sie hier?

»Nun steh nicht nur da und glotz' wie ein toter Goldfisch! Lass mich schon rein, Kind!«, schnaupte meine Uroma und schob mich mit ihren Gehstock zur Seite. In dem Moment fand ich meine Sprache wieder.

»Lady Arista, was machst du denn hier«, rief ich aus. Sie sah mich erst mal vornwurfsvoll an, bis ich merkte, dass ich ihr den Mantel noch nicht abgenommen hatte (diese Frau ist so altmodisch!) »Hier, lass mich dir helfen.«

Mit spitzen Mund sah sie sich um. Dann wandte sie sich an mich, ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll betrachtet, denn ich brannte darauf den Grund ihres Besuches zu wissen.

»Ihr habt es hier ja sehr modern - und simple« Und sie besaß immernoch die Montrose-Fähigkeit, selbst ein Kompliment zur Beleidigung zu machen.

»Das ist nur der Flur, Lady Arista.«, erklärte ich ihr. Am Rand meines Blickfeld sah ich Becky, die sich scheu hinter einen Schrank versteckte und lauschte - sie hatte immernoch leichten Bammel vor ihrer Uroma (und mal ehrlich, wer konnte es ihr verübeln?).

»Ja dann zeig mir halt euren Salon! Muss man dir denn alles vorschreiben?«, schnaupte Arista.

Eben in diesem Augenblick kam Pa aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gestopltert. Ich fand, er reagierte ziemlich schnell und leiß keine seiner Gefühle blitzen, auch als er aufblickte und den alten Drachen und Horror-Verwandten im Flur stehen sah.

»Arista, was für eine Überraschung!«, rief er und streckte die Hände aus. »Was erweißt uns die Ehre?«, fragte er, zwischen drei trockenen Wangenküssen. Ein geschmeidiges: 'Was macht du denn hier?'. Nicht schlecht, Pa, nicht schlecht.

»Nun ja mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr heute mit Gwendolyn zur Loge kommt und ...-«

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns erst einmal setzten?«, unterbrach sie Pa mit einem nun etwas gezwungenem Lächeln. »Kann ich dir einen Tee anbieten?«

»Schwarz, bitte und ohne Zucker.«

Pa führte uns in das Wohnzimmer und verschwand dann schnell, um den Kessel aufzusetzten.

Sobald Arista sich hingesetzt hatte (natürlich auf Pas hohen Sessal, von wo man aus alles im Raum beobachten konnte), sprang auch schon Ruby aus dem Nebenzimmer und lief schwandzwedelnd auf sie zu. Ich sprang auf. Ohoh.

»Nimm das Tier weg von hier, Gwendolyn!«, rief Arista und wedelte mit ihrem Gehstock. »Du weißt doch, meine Allagien!«

Schnell packte ich Ruby und nahm sie in den Arm.

»Komm meine Süße.«, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, während ich sie in mein Zimmer trug. »Der alte Drache spuckt sowieso nur Fauer, an dem du dich verbrennst«

Als ich wieder in's Wohnzimmer kam, war Pa mit dem Tee schon zurück gekommen.

»... und Falk erzählte mir, ihr wolltet ein privates Gespräch mit dem inneren Kreis. Nun, ich bin hergekommen um herauszufinden, was das soll! Gwenolyn sollte nicht mal in die Nähe des Drachensaales, geschweige denn überhaupt nach Temple kommen!«

»Alles zu seiner Zeit, Arista. Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt mit uns fährst und es mit allen anderen erfährst, so müssen wir uns nicht wiederholen.« Lady Arista machte den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, doch Pa war entschlossen. »Gwendolyn, mach dich fertig und sag Rebecca, dass sie ihre Schuhe anziehen soll!« Ich nickte.

»Komm Arista, wir beide warten im Wagen« Und Pa schnappte sich den Schlüsselbund und führte Arista höflich, aber bestimmt aus der Wohnung.

»Becky! Komm wir müssen gehen!«, rief ich und ging in's Bad, um mir noch schnell die Haare zu kämmen.

»Wohin?«, fragte sie und lief zu dem Kleiderständer. Ich half ihr in die Jacke.

»Temple« Wohl eher mein persönlicher Untergang.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4, Part 10**

Wir gingen lange Korridore entlang vorbei an geschlossenen Türen, die Böden waren abwechselnd aus Parkett und steinernen Mosaiken, die Wände mit Verzierungen versehen. Der Ausblick aus den wenigen Fenstern, an denen wir vorbeikamen, war jedes Mal ein anderer: Mal schaute man in einen großen Garten, mal gegen ein anderes Gebäude oder in einen kleinen Hinterhof. Es waren überall Stühle aufgestellt, ich sah auch öfters Schränke voller in Leder gebundenen Büchern, Porzellanfiguren und manchmal sogar Statuen & Ritterrüstungen. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, manche in alten Holzrahmen, andere mit Gold überzogen. An jedem waren verschiedenfarbige Edelsteine befestigt. Es waren Portraits von mir unbekannten Männern und Frauen.

»Wer ist das?« fragte ich Mr. George, der vorneweg lief, und deutete auf die Bilder.

»Das sind die bisherigen 11 Zeitreisenden, Gwendolyn«, sagte Mr. George und lächelte mich an. Meine Vorfahren sahen vorwurfsvoll auf mich herab, als wollten sie sagen: »Wie kann man nur so unwissend sein!«

»Charlotte sollte längst da oben hängen!«, meinte Lady Arista spitz. Mr. George blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich gequält zu ihr um.

»Und Charlotte wird auch bald dort oben hängen, Arista. Alles in seiner Zeit, nun lassen wir die Gute doch erst einmal in die Zeit springen!« Die alte Dame sah nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus, ließ es jedoch so stehen.

Becky stupste mich in die Seite.

»Schau mal, Gwenny! Da sind auch Ma und Pa!«, flüsterte sie und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die zwei vorletzten Gemälde. Unsere Eltern waren die einzigen, die lächelten. Selbst Gideon, der letzte in der Reihe, sah kühl und abweisend aus dem Bilderrahmen.

Am Ende des Ganges hing ein großes Gemälde, das allerdings mit einem schwarzen Tuch verhangen war.

»Und wer soll das sein?« fragte ich und versuchte, unter das Tuch zu linsen.

Lady Arista zog scharf Luft ein und zog mich mit einer knochigen Hand vom dem Tuch zurück.

»Unterstehe dich!«, zischte sie und rauschte an mir vorbei. Pa legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und drückte mich an ihn.

»Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, mein Schatz. Mach dir keine Sorgen«

Endlich blieb Mr. George stehen und öffnete eine Tür zu seiner rechten Seite. Er ließ uns zuerst hinein, dann folgte er uns und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Im Gegensatz zu den Gängen war der Raum etwas enttäuschend. Er erinnerte an ein Arbeitszimmer oder ein Art Besucherzimmer. Es gab kein Fenster, nur eine alte Schreibtischlampe, die den Raum nur spärlich beleuchtete und alles in ein goldenes mattes Licht tauchte. Der Schreibtisch stand am Ende des Zimmers, ein rießiges Gebilde aus dunklem schweren Holz mit dazu passendem Stuhl aus altem Leder. Das einzige andere Möbelstück war eine Couch, ebenso aus altem Leder.

Auf diesem saßen mein Onkel Falk, ein Herr in Schwarz und zwischen die beiden gequetscht, eine sehr rote Ma. Zu meinem Erstaunen hockte auch ein kleiner blonder Junge am Boden und strich andächtig über den Lederschuh des Mannes in Schwarz. Auch Gideon war anwesend und lehnte sich in einem Eck gegen die Wand. Sein Gesicht blickte in der dimmen Beleuchtung düster. Grandpa stand am Schreibtisch und schaute gedankenverloren auf ein Blatt Papier, ohne es wirklich zu lesen. Er wirbelte jedoch herum, als wir den Raum betraten.

»Gwenny, mein Schatz! Paul und unsere kleine Becky! Schön das ihr gekommen seid!«, rief er mit einer lauten warmen Stimme, die mich an meine Kindheit erinnerte.

»Graaaaandpaaa!« Becky stürzte sich auf ihn und er nahm sie auf den Arm. Auch ich ging ihn begrüßen. Ma stand mühsam auf und ging zu Pa. Lady Arista nahm sofort ihren Platz ein und machte sich so breit wie möglich.

»Wenn die Familienfeier dann endlich fertig ist, könnten wir ja anfangen!« Gideon. Ich schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu – was er (leider) nicht sah.

»Wie ich sehe, traut ihr uns so wenig, dass ihr uns nicht mal in die inneren Räume der Loge lässt.«, meinte Pa kühl und sah seinen Bruder an. Falk stand auf und räusperte sich.

»Es seid nicht ihr, wem wir nicht trauen, sondern eurer Tochter«, entgegnete er und nickte in meine Richtung. Empört schnaufte ich auf, doch ich wurde ignoirert »Das tut jetzt aber nicht zur Sache. Also Paul, Lucy. Was ist denn so wichtig, dass ihr [i]unbedingt[/i] eine private Sitzung mit eurer Tochter und uns halten müsst?« Falks Sarkasmus tropfte regelrecht von seinem Kinn.

Pa lächelte säuerlich.

»Es ist keineswegs unwichtig, was wir dir zu sagen haben, Falk!« zischte er.

Falk sah immer noch ziemlich unbeeindruckt aus. Er betrachtete gelangweilt seine Fingernägel.

»Es geht um Gwendolyn. Sie ...-« Doch Pa wurde jäh unterbrochen. Großtante Glenda kam durch die Tür gestürmt, in der Hand ein Stück Kreide. Arista stand so schnell auf, dass ich mich wunderte, wie sie diese Geschwindigkeit in ihrem Alter überhaupt noch hinbrachte.

»Schnell!« rief Glenda. »Es kann jeden Augenblick so weit sein! Charlotte hat fürchterliche Bauchschmerzen und ich vermute, dass sie gleich springen...« Dann bemerkte sie mich und meine Familie.

»Was wollen die denn hier?« fragte sie entrüstet und starrte dann entrüstet auf ihre Mutter. »Wieso bist du …?«

»Später! Später, Glenda!«, rief Lady Arista hektisch. »Schnell bring uns zu Charlotte!« Sie wirkte fast schon aufgeregt.

Wir rannten schon wieder einen der endlos langen Korridore entlang (hörte das ständige hin-und-her Rennen denn jemals auf?), Tante Glenda vorneweg. Gideon, Falk, und Pa glitten mit langen Schritten über das Parkett, ich und Lady Arista (die Frau war nicht mal aus der Puste!) ein Stück hinterher. Ma kam mit Becky nach, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe zu Laufen und der seltsame Herr in Schwarz (ich würde echt gern seinen Namen wissen) und der kleine Junge waren just durch eine dunkle Holztür verschwunden.

Von außen hatte das Gebäude schon sehr groß gewirkt, aber von innen schien es noch viel größer zu sein. Mir kam es fast so vor, als würden wir immer weiter nach Süden laufen, obwohl sich dort meiner Meinung nach der große Platz mit dem Brunnen befinden müsste. Wenn sie mich hier akzeptieren, wie soll ich mich denn jemals auskennen? Das ist ja wie in einem Labyrinth!

Endlich blieben wir stehen. Völlig ausgelaugt folgte ich den anderen durch die Tür und merkte dann, dass sich mein Schnürsenkel geöffnet hatte. ich bückte mich schnell und machte einen Doppelknoten.

»Mum!« Eindeutig Charlottes Stimme. Ich blickte von meinen Schuhen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Der Anblick des Raumes verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem.

Der Saal war vollständig mit dunklem Holz getäfelt. Auch die Decken waren aus Holz und alles war beinahe lückenlos mit kunstvollen, zum Teil farbig hervorgehobenen Schnitzereien versehen. Ich erkannte Fabelwesen – zarte Feen in bunten Kleidern, Elfen mit arroganten Gesichtern, Kobolde mit frechen Fratzen! - und wunderschöne Landschaften. Anstatt wie vorhin auf meine Füße zu schauen, stand ich nun mit Kopf im Nacken und starrte auf dieses Kunstwerk.

»Charlotte!« Ich sah mich nach Glenda um.

Die Möbel waren ebenfalls dunkel und massiv. Es hätte düster und unheimlich wirken müssen, aber durch die hohen Fenster gegenüber strömte Licht in den Raum und man sah auf einen blühenden Garten. Hinter einer Mauer am Ende des Gartens konnte man sogar die Themse in der Sonne glitzern sehen.

»Mir ist so übel!«

Die Holzvertäfelungen trugen vergoldete Ornamente und an der Decke hing ein hölzerner Drache, der so fein gearbeitet war, dass es mir so vorkam, als würde er gleich zum Leben erwachen. Überwältigend!

Charlotte saß in der Mitte des Raumes vor einem seidenen Sofa, genau unter einer atemberaubenden geschnitzten Meerjungfrau (eindeutig mein Favorit!) und sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Haare sahen zwar zerzaust und ungekämmt aus und ihr Top hatte auch unzählige Falten, doch ihre Augen brannten kalt wie Eis und ihr Mund war ein dünner Strich. Das bisschen Mitgefühl, das ich für sie empfand, erlosch sofort, als sie mir einen gehässigen Blick zu warf.

»Ihr ist sehr schwindlig«, meinte eine Frau, die plötzlich neben mir stand und mir mit freundlichen Augen zuzwinkerte. Sie trug eine dicke, schwarze Brille, ihre blonden Haare in einem Dutt und war mittleren Alters. »Hallo, mein Name ist Jenkins«, stellte sie sich mir vor und wir schüttelten Hände. »Ich bin die Sekträtin« Ich lächelte höflich.

»Gwendolyn« Ich bin die wirkliche letzte Zeitreisende.

»Mum, ich glaub ich ...-«, fing Charlotte an und verstummte dann. Glenda warf uns einen triumphierenden Blick zu und zückte ihre weiße Kreide.

»Seht ihr?« sagte sie hochnäsig. »Es ist so weit!«

Ich konnte genau spüren, wie Charlotte sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Ihr war schwindlig, ihr Magen begann zu rumoren und ihre Sicht verschleierte sich nach und nach. Dafür, dass es ein Phantomgefühl hätte sein müssen, fühlte es sich aber relativ real an... Erst zu spät registrierte ich, dass es keineswegs Charlottes Empfindungen gewesen waren, die mich so plötzlich übermannten. Es waren meine.

Das letzte, was ich sah, war Charlottes ungläubiges Gesicht. Dann verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen.

Ich plumpste auf meinen Po. Reichlich zu spät sagte ich dann:

»Au!« Ich sah mich um. Alles war gleich, nur das alle verschwunden waren. Nein, eigentlich waren nicht sie verschwunden, sondern ich. Na wenigstens konnten die Wächter jetzt nicht widersprechen, also das ich der Rubin bin. Praktisch. Meine armen Eltern, sie mussten nun schließlich die ganze Sauerei erklären. Vielleicht erzählen sie mir später wie es war, beim elapsieren. Ma hatte versprochen, mich dort nicht allein zu lassen.

Ich stand auf und versuchte mich möglichst nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Ich wollte ja nicht plötzlich auf Gideon landen – obwohl...

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Keinesfalls dürfte ich entdeckt werden. Ohne lange Überlegungen hechtete ich hinter einen Sessel, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment schwang die Saaltür auf und zwei Männer betraten den Raum.

»Rakoczy, hört doch zu! Ihr müsst diesen Brief immer weitergeben! An jeden Eurer ...-« [i]Rakoczy[/i], der Name kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

»Jaja, ich verstehe. Könntet ihr Euch nun erklären?«, fragte dieser Rakoczy. Er hatte eine rauchige Stimme mit einem Akzent, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

»Es geht um das Mädchen, sie wird uns aufliegen lassen! Du musst sie stoppen!« Die Stimme war weich und doch leicht heißer, doch hatte einen beeinflussenden beschwichtigenden Unterton. Wer war das bloß? Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter meinem Versteck hervor, doch ich sah ihre Gesichter nicht, nur ein Paar dunkler Lederstiefel und auf einiger Entfernung zu meinem großem Überraschen ein Paar hellblaue Pantoffeln.

Mein Magen machte einen Satz. Nicht springen, flehte ich. Ich musste mehr erfahren! »Sonst werden wir nie ...-« Ein Ziehen und alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen . Ich wurde in die schon bekannte Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Ich landete, diesmal auf meinen Füßen. Der Sessel war verschwunden und die beiden Männer auch. … [i]»Es geht um das Mädchen«[/i] ...

»Lucy! Weißt du eigentlich, was du angerichtet hast. Und du Paul! Diese Arbeit! All die unnütze verlorene Arbeit, die wir all die Jahre in ein Mädchen gesteckt haben, dass nicht mal der Rubin ist!« Falk raufte sich die Haare und schritt hin und her. »Was habt ihr euch bloß gedacht?«

Noch hatte mich niemand bemerkt. Charlotte saß totenblass auf dem Sofa, mit Gideons Arm um ihrer Schulter und Glenda lag schluchzend um den Hals von , der sehr hilflos dreinblickte. Becky und diese Jenkins waren nicht in Sicht. Grandpa saß andächtig auf einem Stuhl, Lady Aristas eiserner Griff auf der Lehne hinter ihm. Ma und Pa standen Hand-in-Hand Falk gegenüber.

»Also … wir ...-« , stammelte Ma.

»Ihr habt euch gar nichts gedacht!«, rief Falk und blieb stehen.

Pa schnaufte wütend auf. Er sah sehr zornig aus.

»Falk, nun halt doch mal die Luft an und achte auf deine Manieren! So wirst du nicht mit uns reden!«

»DU WAGST ES...?!«, kreischte Falk und fuchtelte mit der Faust. Eindeutig zu gehetzte Gemüter. Zeit einzuschreiten!

»Falk!«, sagte ich ruhig. Alle wirbelten zu mir herum und starrten mich an.

»Gwenny«, hauchte Ma erschöpft, ging zu mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. »Du ...-«

»[i]Gwendolyn![/i]«, zischte Falk mit einem ironischen Lächeln und gespielter Freundlichkeit. »Wie schön dich zu sehen! Wie hat dir dein … kleiner Ausflug gefallen?«

»Lass sie in Ruhe, Falk. Du hast kein Recht so mit uns zu reden. Verigss nicht, noch bist du nicht Großmeister« Pa warf sein Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu und dieser wurde rot vor Zorn.

»Das, meine Lieben, war mir etwas viel für einen Tag, findet ihr nicht auch?« Grandpa erhob sich aus seinen Sessel und schritt zu Glenda, die sich gegen die Wand hatte sinken lassen und nun totenblass in die Luft starrte. Offensichtlich nahm er die Dinge jetzt in die Hand.

»Glenda, du siehst schrecklich aus, Liebste. Du und Charlotte, ich denke es wäre das Beste für euch wenn ihr vorerst nach hause fährt. Es ist ein großer Schock für uns alle, aber noch länger hierzubleiben würde euch nicht helfen.«

»Der Rest von euch«, er zeigte Falk und meine Eltern, »ihr geht jetzt sofort in mein Büro und wehe ich höre auch nur einen Mucks von euch!« Grampa blickte mit strengem Blick zwischen Falk und Pa hin und her, bis die beiden beschämt ihre Köpfe senkten.

Ich drehte mich zu Gideon um und sah, wie er Charlotte noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange gab und sie fest an sich drückte, bevor diese mit ihrer Mutter durch die Tür verschwand. Noch nie hatte ich die beiden Montroses so am Boden zerstört gesehen.

»Lucas?« Ma's Stimme war etwas schwach, als sie ihre Hand auf die meines Urgroßvaters legte. »Bitte, könnte ich noch einige Stunden mit Gwendolyn elapsieren? Mir ist etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jederzeit springen könnte«

Grampa nahm Ma's Hand und drückte sie, ein etwas trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

»Ich befürchte, dass dies nicht möglich sein wird, Lucy. Vorerst müssen wir einige Dinge klären. Gwendolyn kann hier auf eure Rückkehr warten. Du weißt doch, dass ihr nichts passieren kann«

»Aber ...-«

Plötzlich wandte sich Gideon um. Steinhart, dieses Pokerface.

»Ich war heute noch nicht«, sagte er zu Grampa. »Ich kann Gw ...- sie zum elapsieren bringen.« Gwesie? Was ist das denn für ein Name? Aber auf keinen Fall wollte ich mehrere Stunden - ALLEIN! - mit diesem Typen in einem modrigen fensterlosen Raum verbringen.

»Oh nein, musst du nicht. Mir macht es nichts aus hier zu Warten«, wandte ich schnell ein, doch keiner schien mir zuzuhören.

»Das ist eine gute Idee« Nein - ist es nicht.

»Sie könnte dort ihre Hausaufgaben machen« Haha! - die hab ich nicht dabei. Ätschibätsch!

»Die hat sie schon erledigt, aber wir könnten ihr ein paar Sachbücher aus der Bibliothek mitgeben!« Och man, Papa! Jetzt misch dich da nicht mit ein, du solltest sowieso in Grampas Büro gehen!

»Und du, Gideon, könntest noch einmal deine Vokabeln wiederholen!«

»Aber vergiss nicht ihr die Augen zu verbinden! Hier nimm meine Krawatte.« Hallo? Ich bin feil auch noch hier?!

»Soll ich dann ...-«, fragte Gideon und wurde sofort unterbrochen.

»Aber in welches Jahr sollen wir sie schicken?«

»Auf jeden Fall in's 19. Jahrhundert!«, warf Ma ein.

»Weshalb?!«

»Nun, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Glühlampe in dem Jahrhundert viel besser ist und nicht so viel flackert.« Meine Mutter warf Pa einen vielsagenden Blick zu und nickte in meine Richtung. »Du weißt schon, Gwenny mag's doch nicht so dunkel...-«

»MA!«, rief ich und fühlte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Wie peinlich!

»Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen, Schätzchen«

»Ma! Sei einfach ... Urgh!« Wütend stampfte ich zu Gideon rüber und schnappte mir Falk's Krawatte aus seiner Hand.

»Komm schon! Und hör auf zu Grinsen!« zischte ich ihm zu und zog ihn am Arm zu Tür.

»Aber Gwendolyn...!«, rief mir Grampa nach, doch da hatte ich schon die dunklen Doppeltüren des Saals mit einem lauten Bumpf hinter mir geschlossen.

»Also das war ja ... interessant.«, meinte Gideon. Der Typ sah auf wie Goofy mit seinem dämlichen dauer-Grinsen.

»Ha-ha«, meinte ich ironisch und lächelte ihn sauer an. Dann reichte ich ihm die Krawatte.

Schweigend nahm er sie und ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte leicht an meinem Nacken, als er vorsichtig meine Augen verband und den Stoff verknotete. Ich schluckte leicht nervös. Ich gefiel es nicht, blind von Gideon durch die Gegend geführt zu werden.

Auch Gideon räusperte sich und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Ohne es zu wollen bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Blöder, schwacher, betrügerischer Körper.

»Warum...-«, begann Gideon und verstummte dann. »Egal. Vorsicht Stufe«

»Was denn?«

»Nichts. Rechts halten, du hast einen links-Drang.« Und so ging es weiter. Ich bemerkte, dass wir mehr Treppen runterstiegen, als hoch. Daraus schloss ich, dass wir uns unterhalb der Erde befanden, in den Kellerräumen. Ihr könnt mich gerne Sherlock nennen.

Nach einer Weile hielt mich Gideon an und ließ mich los. Ich streckte mein Arme aus und ging ein wenig zur Seite, bis meine Hände eine Wand berührten. Doch Gideon zog sie wieder zurück und stellte mich wieder aufrecht.

»Bleib«, befahl er mit strenger Stimme. Sitz, Platz, gib Pfötchen!

»Darf ich denn die Krawatte abnehmen?«, fragte ich.

»Nein«

»Wieso eigendlich?« Ich hörte ihn Seufzen

»Weil du den Gang nicht sehen darfst«, sagte er und dann hörte ich ein paar Monotone Laute zu meinem Rechten. Wahrscheinlich hat die Tür eine Codenummer um sie aufzuschließen. Bam, Sherlock!

»Traut ihr mir wirklich so wenig?«, fragte ich unschuldig und war überrascht als Gideon mich plötzlich durch eine Tür schob - ich weiß, dass es eine Tür war, weil ich über die Schwelle gestolpert bin (Sherlooooock!).

»Ja«

Ich hörte wie die Tür hinter uns automatisch schloss und plötzlich wurde mir die Augenbinde abgenommen. Leicht verwirrt blinzelte ich im hellen Licht des Raumes, doch hatte nicht viel Zeit mich umzuschauen, da Gideon plötzlich mit einer Spritze in der Hand auf mich zukam. Erschrocken wich ich zurück als er nach meinem Arm griff.

»Was [i]machst[/i] du da?«

»Ich versuch dir Blut abzunehmen«, entgegnete Gideon leicht genervt.

»Mit dem Ding?« Anscheinend hatte mein Gehirn sich entschieden sich gegen mich zu verbünden. Plötzlich hörte ich mich an wie der größte Schwachkopf.

»Natürlich, wie denn sonst?«

»Nun ja, du könntest zum Beispiel ...-«

»Halt einfach ... still«

Gideon nahm meinen linken Arm (woher wusste er, dass ich Rechtshänder bin? Oder hatte er geraten?! Das wäre aber nicht sehr verantwortungsbewusst gewesen!) und stach mir die Nadel durch meine Haut.

»Du solltest vieleicht wegschauen« Ich verdrehte meine Augen

»Keine Sorge, ich kann schon mein eigenes Blut sehen«

»Wenn du meinst«

Und schon zog er mir das Blut aus den Adern, zog die Nadel aus meinem Arm und klebte mir ein Plaster auf die Haut. Während er sich an einem Safe an der Wand zuschaffen machte betrachtete ich grinsend mein Plaster.

»[i]Winni the Pooh[/i]?«, fragte ich zweifelnd.

»It could be worse. Not sure how, but it could be.« Grinnsend drehte er sich vom Safe weg und ging auf mich zu. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Bündel von rotem Samt. Sherlock vermutet, dass dort der Chronograf eingewickelt war.

»Zitierst du grad?«, fragte ich ihn entgeistert und folgte ihm zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

»Es gibt nicht schöneres als Pooh Bear!«

»Wenn du meinst« Er grinste und wickelte den Stoff auf. Sherlock hatte (natürlich) recht gehabt, es war der Chronograf. Obwohl Pa mir schon einige Bilder von diesem Wunderwerk gezeigt hatte, war es schon etwas ganz anderes, ihn nun vor mir zu sehen. Über und über mit Edelsteinen beschmückt, muss es wohl das wervollste Ding sein, dass ich jemals gesehen hab.

Gideon nahm den Würfel vorsichtig in die Hand und schob eine kleine Klappe zur Seite. Dann nahm er die Spritze mit meinem Blut und leerte sie vorsichtig in das Loch.

Zufrieden stellte er den Chronograf wieder auf den Tisch und sah mich an.

»Ich schätze, du weißt was du tun musst?«, fragte er und ich schluckte. Die Seite des Bernsteins und der Auquamarins, die zweite Klappe von oben, an dem Rädchen drehen und meinen Finder in die Nadel stechen. Das ist doch eigendlich nicht zu kompiziert, oder?

Auf den Lippen herumkauend nahm ich den Chronografen in die Hand und drehte ihn, bis ich die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig schob ich die Klappe auf.

»Vergiss nicht an dem Räd zu drehen!«, sagte Gideon und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um es auf umständlister Weise selbst zu machen. »Aber das ist jetzt erledigt, dass hättest du nur beim ersten Elapsieren tun müssen. Ja ... äh... genau erledigt...« Ich lächelte nervös und legte meinen linken Zeigefinger in die kleine Mulde unter der Klappe. Leicht pickste eine Nadel an meiner Haut.

»Okay«, stammelte ich und versuchte zu lächeln (was schwirig ist, wenn man sich gleichzeitig in die Lippen beißt). »Wir ... äh ... sehen uns dann auf der anderen Seite« Ich schloss die Augen und drückte den Finger in die Nadel.

**Kapitel 4, Part 11**

Ich stolperte und fiel vornüber über meine eigene Füße. Schnell sprang ich wieder auf – ich wollte nicht, dass Gideon mich für den Tollpatsch hielt, der ich in Wirklichkeit war. Sofort wurde mir schwindelig vom schnellen Aufstehen und ich griff nach der Wand, um mich zu stützen.

Der Raum war etwas kleiner, als der im 21. Jahrhundert, was mich überraschte – schließlich hätten wenigstens die Grundstrukturen gleich sein sollen. Darauf viel mir ein, dass Gideon mir nicht gesagt hatte, in welches Jahr er mich schickt; wahrscheinlich war ich nicht vertrauenswürdig genug.

Plötzlich tauchte Gideon neben mir auf. Er nickte mir kurz zu und setzte sich wortlos auf ein grünes Sofa, dass mir gegenüber an einer Wand stand. Naja, eigentlich war es nicht grün, sondern mit einen grünen Tuch behangen – ich werde bei Gelegenheit mal unter das Tuch schauen müssen und schauen, welche Farbe die Couch wirklich hatte. Aber das hatte Zeit, schließlich werde ich hier ja anscheinend die meiste Zeit meiner Jugend verbringen.

Abgesehen vom Sofa, gab es hier nur kläglich wenig Möbelstücke. Zu meiner Rechten stand ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke, daneben ein alter gammliger Stuhl – beide hatten, wie ich bemerkte, eine halbe Zentimeter dicke Schicht Staub. Kein Wunder, denn die Wände hier waren auch nicht im besten Zustand: der Putz hing nur noch in Stücken an der Mauer, sodass man an manchen Stellen teilweise die einzelnen Ziegel und Steine sehen konnte.

Nur oberhalb des Türrahmens könnte man noch ein wenig Farbe erkennen, die noch nicht abgebröckelt hatte. Die Wände waren also mal blau bestrichen gewesen.

Ich merkte, dass ich mich immernoch an der Mauer festhielt und leicht angeekelt von der Spinne, welche langsam auf meine Finger zu kroch, nahm ich meine Hand schnell weg. Dabei muss ich wohl etwas zu grob gewesen sein, denn plötzlich fiel der Stein, auf dem meine Hand einige Sekunden zuvor geruht hatte, aus seiner Munde raus. Reflexartig fing ich ihn auf, bevor er den Boden erreichte und sah mich schnell nach Gideon um, um zu sehen, ob er etwas bemerkt hatte; doch dieser war sehr mit dem Entknoten seiner Kopfhörer beschäftigt und sah nicht einmal auf. Leise richtete ich mich wieder auf und betrachtete die Stelle, an der der Stein gesessen hatte. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig. Die Mulde war viel zu tief und wenn ich mich anstrengte … ja, ich glaube ich kann da etwas sehen! Wieder sah ich mich nach Gideon um. Irgendwie hatte ich einen seltsamen Instinkt, ihm nichts vom meiner kleinen Entdeckung zu erzählen. Also schob ich meinen Körper so, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was ich an der Mauer tat, und holte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche. Mit dem Licht des Bildschirmes leuchtete ich in das Loch in der Wand. Und tatsächlich, ich hatte recht! Nicht allzu weit hinten – gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen zu erreichen – lag ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem etwas in dunkler Schrift geschrieben war.

»Was machst du da?« Mist!

Hastig schob ich den Stein zurück in die Mauer und drehte mich mit einem Grinsen um.

»Ich hab mich nur gefragt ob es hier Empfang gibt«, sagte ich schnell und wedelte mit meinem Handy. Zu spät viel mir ein, was das für eine dumme Ausrede war.

Gideon hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue (wie unfair! Das wollte ich schon immer können!) und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Oh man, was der jetzt bloß von mir denkt!

Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich dann neben ihn. Nachdem ich ungefähr zehn Zentimeter nach unten gesunken war (auf so einem weichen Sofa hab ich ja noch nie gesessen!), lehnte ich mich zu ihm rüber und linste auf seinen iPod.

»Linkin Park?«, fragte ich überrascht.

»Ähm, ja? Weshalb?« Ich wurde rot

»Naja, ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du mehr auf Klassik stehst und so«

»Auch, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mir den ganzen Tag Mozart anhör«

»Ja, das ist verständlich. Tut mir Leid«

»Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen«

»Okay«

Seltsame Stille.

»Sag mal wie hältst du das bloß aus?«, rief ich entgeistert. »Ich [i]sterbe[/i] hier vor Langeweile!«

Gideon schmunzelte.

»Übung«

»Aber was machst du die ganze Zeit über?«, fragte ich. Mal ehrlich, der Typ macht das schon ein ganzes Jahr lang und ich langweile mich nach drei Stunden schon! Aber was will man bitte groß hier machen. Vielleicht könnte ich beim nächsten Mal ein paar Würfel oder Karten mitschmuggeln.

»Ich lese, oder ich lerne«, nuschelte Gideon ausweichend. »Oder ich hör Musik oder so« Ich sah ihn an, aber er wich meinem Blick aus.

»Und was machst du wirklich?« Ich glaub ihm kein Wort. Er macht das hier schon seit wahrscheinlich eineinhalb Jahren, pi-mal-Daumen drei Stunden per Tag. Das heißt er hat schon ca 1640 Stunden hier drin verbracht (plus-minus die Aufträge außerhalb dieses Raumes)! Da wird er doch nicht nur mit Lesen und Musik hören zurecht kommen.

Seufzend schob Gideon seinen Ärmel nach hinten und blickte aus seine Armbanduhr.

»Jetzt ist keine Zeit mehr«, sagte er und seine Augen blitzen. »Aber, wie wärs wenn ich's dir beim nächsten Mal zeig?« Cool.

»Versprochen?«

»Versprochen«

»Schön, ich freu mich«

»Gwendolyn ...-«, er brach ab.

»Ja?«

»Ähm, sag bitte niemanden davon. Es scheint, dass wir ja jetzt ziemlich viel … Zeit zusammen verbringen werden und …- und ich muss dir vertrauen können« Ich nickte ernst.

»Ich verstehe« Und dann grinste ich. »Gideon de Villiers, ein Tunichtgut, wer hätte das gedacht?« Er lachte.

»Regeln sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden«

»Bekomm ich das schriftlich von dir bitte?«, fragte ich immernoch grinsend. »Falls ich mal irgendetwas vermassle und du dich beschwerst«

»Nie und nimmer«

Menno.

»Hier«, Gideon reichte mir einen seiner Kopfhörer. Verdutzt nahm ich ihn.

»Danke«

Gideon drückte Play und ein lauter Schwall Musik dröhnte mir ins Ohr. Wir zuckten beide zusammen und ich zog schnell den Stöpsel raus.

»Sorry«, murmelte Gideon verlegen. Schnell drückte er auf die Lautstärke Regulierung »Besser?«

»Ja«

Und so verbrachten wir die letzte halbe Stunde damit, mit Gideons iPod eine Mischung auf Mozart, Coldplay, Linkin Park, Beethoven, Bon Jovi und Maroon 5 – bis ich plötzlich ein Ziehen im Magen verspürte. Ich stupste Gideon in die Seite und er packte seinen MP3-Player ein.

»Du solltest dich in die Mitte des Raumes stellen, am besten da wo du am Anfang gelandet bist« Ich nickte und gehorchte.

»Okay dann« Ich griff mir an den Magen. Au! »Bis gleich«

»Oh, hallo Gwendolyn! Na, wie hat dir dein erster Ausflug in die Vergangenheit gefallen?« Wow. Ich war auf meinen Füßen gelandet! Leicht desorientiert sah ich mich um. Ich war wieder in dem weißen Raum, einen halben Meter vor dem Tisch. Der Chronograf war nicht mehr da, aber stattdessen stand an der Tür. »Naja, ich soll dich zu dem Wagen begleiten, wo deine Schwester auf dich wartet. Er wird euch nach Hause bringen, da eure Eltern doch etwas länger hierbleiben müssen, als erwartet. Sag mal, wo bleibt denn Gideon?« Ich kam überhaupt nicht zu Wort. Plötzlich fing an, von einen köstlichen Apfelkuchen zu schwärmen, den er am Vorabend serviert bekommen hatte. Ich war total verwirrt über seinen willkürlichen Themawechsel, merkte dann aber trotzdem, wie Hunger ich hatte. Vieleicht könnten wir auf dem Weg nach Hause schnell noch bei McDonalds vorbeischauen ...

»Oh Gideon, da bist du ja! Falk bittet dich darum, doch noch schnell Giordano anzurufen und ihm die ... äh, Lage so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Dann könnt ihr morgen ohne Verzögerungen mit dem Unterricht beginnen« Unterricht, was für Unterricht?!

»Gut, mach ich.«

»Bis Morgen!«, rief ich ihm hinterher, als er durch die Tür trat. Er nickte mir zu und wandte sich dann noch mal an .

»Vergessen Sie nicht, ihr die Augen zu verbinden«

**Kapitel 4, Part 12**

»Und dann?«

»Dann hat Mr. George mich zum Wagen gebracht und Becky und ich sind heimgefahren. Voll süß, die Kleine ist sofort eingepennt. Na ja, war ja auch schon echt spät...-«

»Ja ja, schon klar. Sag, hat er dir die Augen verbunden?«

»Ja, aber er hat sich dafür entschuldigt.« Leslie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

»Da müssen wir noch was dagegen tun.«

»Wie meinst du das?« Verwirrt sah ich meine beste Freundin an.

»Nun ja, wenn sie dir schon nicht über den Weg trauen, dann gib ihnen doch wenigstens einen Grund dazu. Frag doch mal diesen Mr. Greg...-«

»Mr. George«, half ich nach.

»Genau der, sag ich doch. Also frag den mal, weshalb die Typen dir so misstrauen. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie was, was du nicht weißt. Oh! Ich hab's!« Den letzten Teil des Satzes rief sie laut aus und unsere Musiklehrerin bestrafte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

»Miss Hay, Miss de Villiers! Könnten wir die Privatgespräche bitte einstellen?«, unterbrach sie ihren (unglaublich langweiligen) Unterricht. Wir nickten gehorsam und ich schrieb an dem Hefteintrag weiter. Doch Leslie ließ sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken.

»Also wahrscheinlich… ihr habt doch diese seltsamen Chroniken, da, wo ihr solche Berichte schreibt oder so.« Ich nickte.

»Ja und?«

»Vielleicht hast du was gemacht Schrägstrich wirst du noch machen...« Jetzt war sie anscheinend vollkommen verrückt geworden.

»Worüber redest du, Leslie?«

»Wenn die beiden Tratschtanten dahinten nicht sofort Ruhe geben, werden Nacharbeiten verteilt!« Wir verstummten und einige Minuten später schob mir Leslie einen kleinen Zettel herüber.

[i]Du sagtest, Falk meinte, sie würden speziell dir misstrauen. Also haben diese Wächter vielleicht etwas in ihren Chroniken über DICH gefunden. Vielleicht hast du etwas richtig Schlimmes gemacht! Du wirst was machen, was du schon gemacht hast![/i]

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und kreiste meinen Zeigefinger um mein Ohr, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich sie für total verrückt hielt.

»Was, kann doch sein!«, raunte sie mir zu.

»Schreib einfach weiter«, lachte ich und knuffte sie in die Seite. Ach, ich liebte sie.

»Hey, Gwen! Gwendolyn!«

»Was gibt's, Gelderman?«, fragte ich. Gordon kam den überfüllten Schulflur entlanggehastet und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die vielen Taschen und Schüler hindurch zu Leslie und mir. Wir hielten uns gerne nach dem Unterricht noch ein wenig im Schulgebäude auf, da unser Bus immer erst zwanzig Minuten nach Schulschluss fuhr und wir uns in dieser Zeit nicht an der Haltestelle mit anderen Schülern zu drängeln brauchten. Jetzt würde ich zwar wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit dem Schulbus nach Hause fahren, weil ich ja nun jeden Nachmittag von einer schwarzglänzenden Limousine plus grünäugigem Zeitreisepartner abgeholt wurde, aber das war durchaus ein Grund, das ganze ein wenig herauszuzögern. Konnte Gideon mal sehen, dass nicht alles und jeder nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Pfft.

»Was rennt ihr denn so?«, keuchte Gordon und hielt sich erschöpft an Leslie's Schulter fest.

»Wir haben uns kein Stück von der Stelle bewegt, Gelderman«, antwortete Leslie grinsend und schüttelte seine Hand ab. »Und du warst gerade mal fünfzig Meter hinter uns. Wie wär's mit Konditionstraining?«

»Witzig, Hay. Wirklich sehr witzig«, knurrte Gordon und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Leslie ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beirren. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Also, was ist der Anlass für dein Aufstellen eines neuen Sprintrekordes?«, fragte sie.

»Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?«

»Ja, allerdings«, grinste Leslie frech. Ich musste lachen. Gordon zog eine Grimasse und wandte sich von meiner besten Freundin ab.

»Also, dieser Typ, der neulich vor der Schule mit Charlotte rumgemacht hat-« Ich unterbrach ihn.

»Erstens haben sie nicht 'rumgemacht'«, klärte ich ihn auf. »Soweit ich weiß, ist Gideon der erste Typ, der sie jemals auch nur berühren durfte.« Gordon nickte nachdenklich. »Wie auch immer. Es interessiert mich einen Dreck, was meine Großcousine macht. Wie du wahrscheinlich in den letzten Jahren gemerkt hast, stehen wir uns nicht besonders nahe.« Ich hatte mich richtig in Rage geredet. »Also zweitens: lass mich bloß mit dem rothaarigen Biest in Ruhe!« Erschrocken zuckte Gordon zusammen.

»Kein Grund, so rumzuschreien, Gwenny«, sagte er. Tatsächlich waren die Gespräche um uns herum verstummt und dutzende Blicke ruhten auf uns. Ups. Ein Augenpaar musterte mich besonders gründlich. Es gehörte zu Mr. Remley, unserem neuen Englischlehrer, der in der Tür seines Klassenraums stand und sich sofort abwandte, sobald mein Blick ihn streifte. Ich vermutete mal, ich würde nicht seine Lieblingsschülerin werden. Aber den Job würde wahrscheinlich sowieso Charlotte übernehmen. Oder Cynthia. Gordon folgte meinem Blick. »Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur fragen, ob dieser Gisbert unter Umständen-«

»Gideon«, korrigierte Leslie und zog mich weg, bevor ich Gordon den Hals umdrehen konnte.

Die Menschenmenge vor der Limousine hatte sich zu meinem Pech immer noch nicht aufgelöst, dabei war der Unterricht bereits seit einer halben Stunde vorbei. Sogar der Schulbus stand noch an der Haltestelle, der Busfahrer war ausgestiegen und knipste Fotos von der Limousine. Vermutlich zeigte er die beim nächsten Skatabend seinen Kumpels. Seufzend bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Schülerschar, wobei ich einige Leute anrempelte und ihnen meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Selbst Schuld. Ich war auf hundertachtzig. Wenn jetzt Charlotte an der Limousine auf mich wartete, dann würde ich explodieren. Ich wusste nicht mal, warum ich gerade so wütend war aber ich war es nunmal und da war es klüger, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Zu meinem beziehungsweise ihrem Glück stand meine Großcousine nicht beim Kofferraum und wartete ungeduldig auf mich, auch Gideon war nirgendwo zu sehen. Nur Mr. Marley saß bei laufendem Motor in der Limousine und hatte eine Zeitung über dem Lenkrad ausgebreitet. Na ja, umso besser. Musste ich mich wenigstens nicht unterhalten. Ich öffnete die hintere Tür auf meiner Seite und warf meinen Rucksack in den Fußraum. Dann kletterte ich hinterher und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Mr. Marley zuckte zusammen.

»S-Sie sind z-zu spät, Miss Gwendolyn«, stotterte er und warf mir durch den Rückspiegel einen verunsicherten Blick zu.

»Ja und?«, fauchte ich. »Ob ich jetzt eine halbe Stunde früher oder später in einen alten, modrigen Kellerraum verfrachtet werde, ist doch auch egal!«

»Sie braucht was für das Jahr 1793 und das Kleid für die Auktion«, erklärte Gideon knapp und drückte Madame Rossini ein Kuvert in die Hand. Die alte Dame runzelte ihre Stirn.

»Nischt so un'öflich junger Mann! Man sagt bü'tte!« Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und und drehte sich dann zu mir um.

»Na, mein Schwanen'älschen? Bist du nischt wunderschö'n geworden? Diese Figur und - olalá! Was für bezaubernde Augen du doch 'ast! Ja, das wird sehr schön werden, isch weiß ganz' genau, was ich für disch mache, hm, ma chérie?« Ich musste lachen und Madame Rossini's warme Augen blitzten auf. Sie kniff mir leicht verspielt in die Wangen und zog dann ein Messband aus einer Schublade. Als die Tür hinter ihr geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. »Je n'en reviens pas«, knurrte sie. »Der Jung' 'at keinerlei Anstand!« Allerdings, gab ich ihr gedanklich Recht. ›Der Jung'‹ hatte mich durch die Flure gescheucht wie ein Verrückter, als wäre ich lästiges Vieh, das zurück in den Stall gebracht werden musste. Nicht mal begrüßt hatte er mich. Frechheit. Der Typ hielt sich auch für den heiligen Gott, oder? Wütend kniff ich die Lippen zusammen.

»Nun, ich schätze, es ist jetzt aber auch zu spät, ihm welchen beizubringen. Er ist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall!« Ich war ins Französische übergewechselt. Madame Rossini wirbelte herum, und als ich ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich lachen. Die alte Dame schmunzelte mit mir.

»Ich stimme dir zu. Manchmal kommt er sogar rein und sagt kein einziges Wort! Es ist wirklisch eine Frechheit! So ein kleiner Bengel!«

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile auf französisch, während Madame Rossini meine Messungen nahm - okay, ich gibs zu! Wir lästerten unentwegt über Gideon! Aber in einem netten Ton! Meistens ...

»So, mein Schwanen'älschen! Isch bin fertig!«

Ich ließ meine ausgestreckten Arme fallen und holte erschöpft Luft. Eineinhalb Stunden stehen war anstrengend! Besonders wenn man ständig verschiedene Korsetts und Unterröcke anprobieren sollte, während Gideon oder Falk abwechselnd ihren Kopf durch die Tür schoben und mich angrinsten.

»Endlich!« Wenn man vom Teufel ... - denkt. Da stand er, unglaublich gutaussehend, gelehnt am Türrahmen und grinste. Sowas gehört verboten! Die Variante Kotzbrocken sollte es nur in hässlich geben!

»Und 'ier 'aben wir wiedör ein Bei'spiel fürr 'unseren un'glaublisch erfreu'lischen Gideon!«, murmelte mir Madame Rossinni ins Ohr und ich kicherte leise. Laut sagte sie:

»'Ihr 'ast du sie, Gideon. Die 'Auktion ischt übörmorgen, n'est-ce pas? Na, dann werde isch misch mal 'insetzen und nä'en, non`?« Sie kniff mir in die Wange und lächelte mir zu. »Du siehst übrigens be'zaubernd aus, cherié! Das 'abe isch wieder toll hingekriegt, non? Was sagst du, mein liebör Gideon?«

»Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie direkt aus [i]Stolz & Vorurteil [/i]gesprungen«

»[i]St'olz & Vor'urrteil [/i]?«, fragte Madame Rossini verdutzt. Ich seufzte und warf Gideon einen leicht genervten Blick zu. Dann wandte ich mich an die alte Dame.

»Orgueil Et Prejuges«, erklärte ich. Und nach zwei etwas längeren Sekunden machte es bei ihr Klick und sie lächelte verträumt. »Olalá«, murmelte sie, blickte auf und zwinkerte Gideon zu. »Na, Misterr Darcy?« Ich hustete laut auf, versuchte vergebens mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Gideon ein leichtes Pink annahm und sich verlegen umschaute.

»Mein Outfit ist ... - ist wo, Madame Rossini?«, stammelte er, was mich nur noch mehr zum Keuchen brachte. Madame Rossini währenddessen zeigte verschmitzt auf die Kabine im Eck, woraufhin Gideon mit schnellen Schritten rübermarschierte und den Vorhang hintersich zuzog.

Immernoch lächelnd klopfte mir Madame Rossini auf die Schulter (ich verreckte gerade an Luftmangel), dann setze sie mich in einen Stuhl und richtete meine Haare.

Zehn Minuten später standen Gideon und ich gestriegelt und gesattelt vor einem großen Spiegel - und ich hatte keinen plan wo ich hinschauen sollte. Nicht in den Spiegel, sonst würde ich nur andauernd unsere fabelhaften Kostüme anglotzen. Nicht auf Gideon, der so rattenscharf in diesen sehr engen Strümpfen und mich wirklich etwas an Mister Darcy alias Matthew McFayden erinnerte. Ich schätze mal ich könnte meine Füße anschauen - ja, meine Schuhe waren durchaus interessant genug, sie ganze drei Minuten anzustarren, während Madame Rossini um uns herumwusselte wie ein aufgeschäuchtes Huhn und die Stoffe zurechtzupfte.

»J'ai fini!«, rief sie schließlich aus und lächelte strahlend. »Schaut ihrr so fabel'aft aus! Wo'in geht es denn 'eute?«

Ich warf Gideon einen fragenden Blick zu und formte mir die Worte „nichts sagen" mit seinen Lippen.

»Nur elapsieren ins Jahr 1817«, antwortete Gideon. »Aber ich dachte mir, Gwendolyn würde gerne mal ein echtes Kostüm anprobieren, bevor wird zur Auktion gehen. Straßenkleidung ist sehr anders als die Kleider, die sie bei Giordano fürs tanzen trägt.« Giordano? Warte, hab ich heute nicht auch noch unterricht?

»Oui, eine gute Idee! Habt ..-«

»Excusez-moi, Madame Rossini, aber Gideon und ich müssen jetzt glaub ich los«, unterbrach ich sie und sah Gideon fragend an »haben wir jetzt nicht bald Unterricht?«

Zuerst sah er mich etwas perplex an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen plötzlich und er griff nach meiner Hand.

»Sie hat recht, Madame Rossini, wir müssen sofort los!«, sagte er und zog mich aus der Tür. Ich rief der alten Dame noch ein »Vielen Dank für das schöne Outfit!« zu, doch Gideon zog mich schon um die nächste Ecke.

»Hey!«, wütend entriss ich mich seinem Griff. »Kein Grund so grob zu sein!« Gideon verdrehte nur seine Augen und murmelte irgendwetwas.

»Was hast du da gesagt?« Ich stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger heftig gegen die Brust. Was fällt dem ein? Zuerst misshandelt er meinen Arm und jetzt ist er auch noch unhöflich.

»Mein Gott, Gwendolyn! Mach keine Szene und komm endlich, wir sind jetzt schon zu spät dran«

Ich starrte ihn sprachlos an. Was für ein stinkender mieser eingebildeter KOTZBROCKEN! Ich gab ihm was Leslie gerne meinen Todesblick nennt, verschränkte schnaufend die Arme und stolzierte davon.

Gideon kam mir hinterher gerannt.

»Ach komm schon, so hab ichs nicht gemeint«, sagte er und grinste leicht. Lachte er mich gerade aus?!

»Ach nein?«, zischte ich zurück. Vor uns teilte sich der Gang und ich blieb unschlüssig stehen. Rechts oder Links?

»Nein. Wir müssen Links« Er legte meine Hand gegen meinen Rücken uns führte mich weiter. Ich schmollte weiter, schüttelte seine Hand aber nicht ab.

»Das ist sie also?«

Heilige Mutter Maria, diese Lippen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Gott, war das komisch, wenn er redete. Wie zwei Wienerwürste, die sich ständig von einander entfernten und dann wieder aufeinander trafen!

»Ja, das ist sie«, erwiederte Gideon.

Vor glatt sechs Minuten wurde ich Giordano (»Giordano, nur Giordano«) vorgestelllt und seitdem hatte ich noch kein Wort gesagt. Wie konnte ich auch? Ich fürchte, wenn ich den Mund aufmach, werd ich nicht mehr aufhören können zu lachen!

Sturmfrisur, mit was-weiß-ich wie vielen Tonnen Haargel

Augenbrauen, bis zum Gehtnichtmehr gezupft und die aussahen, als ob der Mann mit dem Edding experimentiert hat

Eine gepuderte Nase und – warte, waren das etwa Strasssteine auf seinen Nägeln?

Und mit seinem dünnen kleinem Konturbärtchen fang ich gar nicht erst an.

Ich mein, der Typ war wie aus dem Home-Order Kanal gesprungen, jetzt müsste er nur noch »Schnell anrufen, der Vorrat reicht nicht lange!« rufen.

Und seid genau sechs Minuten tiegert dieser bunte Vogel nun um mich herum und stellt Gideon ab und zu fragen wie »Und ihr seid sicher, dass es nicht Charlotte ist?« oder murmelt etwas wie »all die Arbeit, was für eine Verschwendung!« vor sich hin.

»Der Rubin?«

»Ja«, antwortete Gideon mit einem leicht genervten Ton.

»Sprich Mädchen, man sagt mir du wurdest extern für deine Rolle ausgebildet.«

»Das ist wahr«, sagte ich ruhig. Ich hatte nichts zu befürchten.

Giordano stutzte die Lippen.

»In welchen Sprachen würdest du ausgebildet?«

»Französisch, Deutsch, Italienisch, Latein, Griechisch und Grundkenntnisse in Altgriechisch« Das ich auch wusste, wie man in spanisch eine Cola bestellt, ließ ich besser aus.

»Und wie weit reicht dein historisches Wissen«, wurde ich weiter interagiert.

»Ich bearbeite gerade das Jahr 1735«

»Hmm« Giordano tippte sich den Zeigefingerein paar mal nachdenklich gegen die Plusterlippen. »Da werden wir wohl schnell aufholen müssen. Von nun an kommst du jeden Tag vor dem Elapsieren eine Stunde zu mir. So können wir eine halbe Stunde lernen und eine halbe Stunde tanzen. Gideon, wenn du doch bitte für das Tanzen da sein könntest« Gideon nickte.

»Mr. - äh ich meine Giordano«, rief ich als er zu seinen Unterlagen ging. »Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kann schon tanzen«

Der Mann sah mich nur einmal verächtlich hoch und runter.

»Deine Eltern haben dir das beigebracht, ja?«

Ich nickte vehement. Plusterlippe drehte sich um, und schrieb etwas in seine Papiere. Dann sagte er, ohne aufzublicken:

»Dann kannst du nicht tanzen. Ihr könnt gehen«

Nachdem mich Gideon aus dem Tanzsaal gezerrt hatte (ich war knapp dran diesem Kanarienvogel von Giordano an den Hals zu gehen), legte er mir ein schwarzes Tuch um die Augen und schob mich weiter.

»Zeigst du mir jetzt was du immer...-« Gideon zwickte mich.

»Au! Spinnst du …!«

»Gwendolyn«, flüsterte er heftig. »Diese Wände haben Oooohren«

»Oh«, flüsterte ich zurück. »Tut mir leid«

Wir gingen weiter, schweigend. Doch da Mr. Ach-so-schlau nicht besser aufpassen konnte und mich einfach vor sich hin schob, stolperte ich glatte drei mal!

»Urgh! Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen!«, fuhr ich ihn beim dritten mal an.

»Vorsicht Stufe«, erwiederte er und ich hörte ein Lachen in seiner Stimme.

»Lachst du mich aus?!« Empört riss ich mir das Tuch von den Augen. In diesen Moment kam um die Ecke.

»Miss Gwemdolyn, Sie haben Ihre Augenbinde nicht an!«, rief er und rauschte auf mich zu. Er riss mir das Tuch aus der Hand und hielt es mir tollpatschig vor die Augen, als ob er verhindern wollte, dass ich diese [i]unglaublich interessanten Wände[/i] zu Gesicht bekomme und die ganze Loge verrate. Dann drehte er sich zu Gideon

»Das ist gegen die Vorschriften«, raunte er vorwurfsvoll. »Sie wissen doch, dass man ihr nicht trauen darf«

»Äh, hallo?! Ich stehe genau neben Ihnen, ich kann Sie hööören!« Alta, was hatte der bitte für einen Schaden! »Und nehmen Sie dieses verdammte Ding aus meinem Gesicht!« Genervt schlug ich seine Hand weg.

»Aber... Sie...-«, stammelte Marley und deutete mit dem Finger auf mich.

»Jaja, es ist gegen sie Vorschriften blabla.« Ich kniff mir die Augen heftig zu. »Besser?«, fragte ich.

»Ja«, sagte Gideon. »Komm« Er griff nach meinem Arm und führte mich weiter.

»Aber... aber...-«, hörte ich Marley stammeln. »Das ist doch gegen die.. gegen die..-«

»Uuuuuund welches Jahr besuchen wir heute?«, fragte ich. Gideon grinste und schlug sein kleines Handbuch zu.

»1787, genauer gesagt den 3. Juni 1787«, sagte er, während er genau dieses Datum in den Chronografen eingab.

»Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, wieso genau dieses Jahr?«, fragte ich scheinheilig.

»Vergiss das mit den Wänden nicht Gwendolyn« Ach ja, richtig

»Mist sorry. Naja«, sagte ich etwas lauter. »Elapsieren wird mal wieder so scheiße [i]langweilig[/i], ich weiß ja echt nicht, wie ich das durchhalten werde« Gideon verdrehte die Augen, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

»Du nervst«, sagte er und legte meinen Finger unter die Kuppe auf die kleine Blutnadel. Ich grinste

»Gefällt dir doch«

»«


End file.
